Un nuevo pais
by Violet Romina Antella Romanov
Summary: el bisabuelo williams nunca recibio las cartas de los primos Andrey, candy siguio su camino a Mexico¿que le espera a Candy ahora que una familia aristocrata Inglesa compra la Hacienda? CxT XD
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo pais

La vida estaba siendo demaciado dura con ella, tener que irse asi siendo acusada de ser una ladrona, separarse de sus queridos amigos los hermanos Corwell, separarse de su amado Anthony, partir a unas tierras donde solo existia caos era demaciado duro para ella, el señor garcia y ella se dirigian a tierras mexicanas, el hombre le habia comentado que en su pais recientemente se habia desatado una guerra civil, donde los campesinos deseaban que sus tierras fueran reconocidas como propias, que les dejaran disfrutar del fruto de su trabajo y no solo trabajar para los aristocratas, es por eso que era tan peligroso el ir a la hacienda que tenia la familia Andrew, las haciendas eran constantemente saqueadas y para colmo de males las mujeres bonitas eran raptadas y mancilladas, eso no era muy alentador para la pequeña pecosa

-No te preocupes tanto Candy, al menos la hacienda de los Andrey esta protegida por la embajada escosesa y la inglesa- declaro el hombre mientras las tierras se veian los sembradios de maiz y frijol, algo de trigo y los ganados pastaban en los prados cercanos

-¿Por qué tienen esa proteccion?- pregunto la rubia bastante interesada

-bueno, como sabes la familia Andrey viene de la nobleza escosesa y tiene kazos importantes con la corona Inglesa, esto los hace una familia poderosa y apoyada por la realeza, incluso hay algunos soldados britanicos al cuidado de la hacienda, ademas de que somos vecinos de una hacienda cuyos propietarios fueron Britanicos, pero la familia no ah venido desde que asecinaron a ese frances que quiso ser rey, en 1867 que fue fusilado-declaro el hombre regordete mienras en la lejania ya se podia ver la hacienda de los Andrew-aunque hay rumores que la familia Andrew esta pensando en venderle esta hacienda a esa familia aristocrata de Inglaterra

-eso queire decir que si se vende yo podria regresar a Norte America, a Lakewood- declaro la pecosa con felicidad

-no candy, significa que solo cambiarias de patron, en vez de servirle a los Andrew le serviras a los Grandchester- declaro el hombre

-¿grandchester?- pregunto la chica sorprendida

-son una familia de arstocratas Ingleses, un Duque y sus cuatro hijos, las malas lenguas dicen que el mayor de ellos es bastardo, de cualquier forma Candy, el proximo mes conoceras a los grandchester, un representante de la familia Andrew vendra para hacer los traites pertinentes-declaro el hombre- si se vende o no, ya es decisión de ellos, los Andrew hace bastante quieren deshacerse de esta hacienda y encontraron a un comprador perfecto

-entonces… ya no tendriamos ningun contacto con los Andrew?- pregunto con desesperación la pecosa

-ninguno- dijo con tristeza el hombre al notar la tristesa de la rubia pecosa, tras haber enfrentado a esos criminales en el camino y la dulzura dela chiquilla como siempre habian logrado derretir el mas frio corazon

-comprendo… supongo que es el fin- susurro con tristeza

-bien, pequeña llegamos- dijo el hombre al adentrarse por una puerta de madera finamente tallada- tendras un poc de problemas con el idioma, no creoq e uestes muy identificada con el español

-no se preocupe, en el hogar las hermanas nos enseñaron algo de español y frances- declaro la pecosa

-y algunos de los trabajadores aun hablan la lengua natal de la tiera- dijo el hombre bajando del carruaje

-¿la lengua?

-El nahuatl, quizás no tengamos mucha presencia como los americanos, pero estamos orgullosos de nuestros antepasados, eran guerreros poderosos, hombres sabios…

-¿en serio?- dijo la chiquilla con sorpresa al ver tan extaciado al señor garcia

-ya te daras cuenta pequeña pecosa, ahora ven aquí te presentare con el resto de los trabajadores, ellos te mostraran tus obligaciones-dijo el hombre comenzando a caminar seguida por clean y la pecosa

-Eh!, Guadalupe, ven aquí, eh traido a una mucama nueva desde Chicago- dijo el hombre mientras una guapa mujer de cabellos negro piel tostada y ojos cafes obscuros salia de la cosina

-¡dios mio pedro!, seguro que no te trajiste a una de las patronas- dijo la mujer al ver a la rubia- mira nada mas que linda es- dijo ella sonriendo- ven ven pequeña- la llamo- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Guadalupe Garcia, soy la esposa de este majadero- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-Mucho gusto- contesto la rubia con simpatia hacia la mujer- mi nombre es candice White, pero puede llamarme Candy

-creo que te llamare dulce, aquí son un poco despectivos con los extranjeros

-¿y eso por que?-pegunto la pecosa

-bueno digamos que nuestra historia no se caracterisa por las buenas relaciones con el extranjero, llegaron españoles y acabron con nuestra raza, llegaron los americanos y nos quitaron la mitad de nuestro territorio, y hace unas decadas al parecer los franceses estaban empeñados en hacernos la vida imposible- declaro la mujer bufando

-creo entender- dijo la chiquilla con una sonrisa

-sera mejor que te vallas acostumbrando, de ahora en adelante seras Dulce- dijo la mujer sonriendo

-Mamá!- grito una pequeña de la edad de candy desde la cocina- si no vienes rápido los frijoles se van a quelar- declaro la niña, era bonita como su madre pero la piel un poco mas blanca como la de su padre

-santo dios- la mujer salio disparada mientras su hija sonreia de buena gana

-ven juanita- llamo su padre a la chiquilla- te presento a …-el hombre fue interrumpido

-Dulce, me llamo dulce- dijo la chiquilla

-que bonito nombre-dijo la chiquilla, mi nombre es Juana, pero todos me dicen juanita

-bueno hija, desde hoy Candy… perdon, dulce te ayudara con las labores de la casa y el establo- dijo el hombre

-esta bien… ven Candy- dijo la morena tomando la mano de la pecosa- te mostrare la casa y los establos, nuestra obligación es la de mantener limpia la casa- dijo la chiquilla, a parte de ti y de mi hay otras dos jóvenes a cargo ellas son mas grandes y tres muchachos en los establos- decia la morena mientras candy obserbaba la hacienda

-esta casa es muy hermosa- dijo con una sonrisa

-y muuuuy grande, tiene mas de cien habitaciones y debemos mantener limpias todas- declaro la morena

-¡mas de 100!- la chiquilla estaba sorprendida

-si, pero ya contando cocina, sala, oficina y despacho… que realmente jamas se usan ya que los patrones nunca estan aquí, pro ya vez lo excentricos que son los millonarios y mas los extranjeros- se sonrio la jovencita-ven Dulce… como contigo ya somos cinco a cargo de la casa, te haras cargo de 20 habitaciones, te presentare a las otras chicas- la joven la conduce hasta un apartado especial de la casa, mucho menos lujoso pero mas acojedor-esta parte de la casa esta destinado para los sirvientes- declaro la morena-aquí podras dormir

-oye juanita, quien es la guerita pelos de elote- dijo una chica mas grande que ella

-no seas mala María que es la nueva- dijo la morena algo molesta

-¿en serio?, que bien menos trabajo- sonrio la chica de cabello negro ojos castaños y piel morena estaba vestida con un vestido bordado, tendria sus quince o dieciséis años- pero que mira que se ve flaca y debilucha- complemento

-ya vas a empezar Maria?, no puedes dejar de molestar?- gruño a su espalda una mujer de aproximadamente veinte años-disculpala pecosa es que no sabe cuando cerrar la boca, mi nombre es Miriam-sonrio- y esta grocera es Maria

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Can… Dulce- rectifico la chiquilla

-¿pero que bicho es ese que te sigue?- dijo maria viendo a klint- creo que se veria bien en un gusado con una salsa bien picosa- dijo con malicia

-Nooo!, Klint es mi mascota- dijo la rubia abrazando al animalito que asustado corrio a sus brazos

-jajajaja, caray mujer era broma- rio la chica- ademas se nota que es mas pellejos y pelo que otra cosa

-Suficiente Maria-reclamo la mas grande de las mujeres- bueno Dulce supongo que estaras trabajando con nosotras

-si-contesto la chiquilla

-pues has llegado justoa tiempo- declaro la mujer- en dos semanas llegan los nuevos patrones a conocer la hacienda y esto debe estar impecable

-¿los nuevos patrones?-pregunto la pecosa con miedo

-si, son unos burocratas ingleses- contesto la mas grande de las mujeres

-mmm, pues aquí se van a fregar por que despues de que nuestro presidente Benito juarez impusiera las leyes de reforma los titulos nobles en el pais se fueron al carajo-explico Maria

-Por Tonantzin, Maria regula tu vocabulario!- dijo la mas grande de las chicas con autoridad

-amargada- dijo la chica reprendida haciendo reir a Candy

-bueno a callar todas parvada de guajolotas es tarde hay que trabajar y ustedes solo holgazanean- tras el grupo se escucho la voz de una mujer madura, a candy se le figuro que seria tan grande como la señorita Pony-¿ quien eres tu?- pregunto la mujer al ver a ala pequeña candy

-mi nombre es Ca…Dulce y soy nueva fui enviada desde Chicago para ayudarlas-sonrio la pecosa

-ah, si si, ya recuerdo la que pedro iba a traer a una sirvienta nueva… esta bien, mi nombre es Josefina y soy quien esta a cargo de ustedes… acabas de llegar verdad?- dijo la mujer con seriedad

-eh…si- contesto con timides

-bueno, ve a instalarte a uno de laso cuartos te bañas descansas un par de horas y despues te vienes a ayudarnos, debemos tener todo listo para cuando el Duque de Grandchester aborde junto con su familia- declaro la mujer

-aquí no hay titulos nobles- grito molesta Maria

-Maria o te comportas o seras la primera en que los nuevos patrones hechen a la calle- declaro Miriam

-Disculpen… entonces la Hacienda ya ah sido vendida?- pregunto la pecosa

-si, el tramite termino antier… bueno, juanita acompaña a Candy y despues nos alcansas, vamos- sin mas las tres mujeres se retiran dejando a Candy y a la hija de garcia solas

-espero que los nuevos patrones sean amables- declaro la morena comenzando a caminar cuando empezo a escuchar los sollosos de Candy

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto la morena

-no…nada… yo… no tengo nada- dijo abrazando con fuerza a Klint-ahora si, mis posibilidades de volver a Lakewood se acabaron…Anthony…- solloso la pecosa…

Un mes mas tarde…

-apresurence que los nuevos patrones no deben tardar en llegar- dijo la mujer a cargo mientras todos los sirvientes se paraban en la entrada de la hacienda- el duque es un hombre muy exigente- recrimino la mujer

-camate Josefina o te va a dar algo al corazon- dijo Maria con una risa de oreja a oreja

-escuincla irrespetuosa- se quejo la mujer- espero que te muerdas la lengua cuando estes frente a los nuevos patrones

-no te enojes Josefina o te vas a arrugar mas rapido- rio la pecosa

-Dios, tu las haces y ellas se juntan- dijo la mujer exasperada, desde que se habian conocido María y Candy habian congeniado bastante a pesar de la diferencia de edades

-Dulce, dice el señor Garcia que vengas con nosotros a las caballerisas, solo tu controlas a huitzi- dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color miel

-Jose, ¿para que quieres que calme a Huitz- pregunto la rubia

-El señor garcia se lo quiere regalar al duquecomo obsequio de bienvenida- dijo otro chico de cabellera negra y ojos azul profundo

-a huitz- dijo apenada la pecosa pues se habia encariñado con ese animal-oye pepe, por que le regalan a Teodora es una yegua muy bonita

-Al duque le gustan los corceles negros, y Teodora es blanca- dijo un chico mayor que los otros dos de aprentes dieciocho años

-ya veo… enseguida voy Mateo-dijo la pecosa resignada, tal vez el duque se lo llevaria a Inglaterra cuando volviera

La casa era una revolucion, el Duque al fin llegaba a la hacienda

-uqe pais tan feo- dijo la mujercita de ese carruaje

-Richard, no se por que te empeñaste en comprar algo en este pais nauseabundo-dijo con despresio la duquesa

-Papá este lugar es muy grande, no se parece en nada a Inglaterra, mira que extraños sombreros- dijo el segundo de los hijos del duque

-escuche decir que en esta tierra son unos sanguinarios richard, por que nos tragiste, incluso hacen scrificios- declaro la duqueza con temos sin embargo fue interrumpida por la sonora carcajada del mayor de los hijos-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia Terence?- se molesto la duqueza

-lo estupida que es madame- se burlo el joven

-Terrence!- reprendio el Duque

-señora, debo decirle que hace mas de cuatrocientos años que en estas tierras no se practican esas tradiciones, tras la conquista de los españoles sometieron a ese salvaje pueblo, que a mi parecer lo unico que hicieron fue terminar con una maravillosa civilizacio-

-afortunadamente nadie pregunto tu parecer- dijo la duquesa con petulancia

-por favor- se molesto el duque- no quiero escuchar una sola palabra de mas- se molesto el duque

-como quiera- dijo el castaño mayor, era por mucho el mas guapo de todos los hijos de el duque, tenia el cabello largo sujeto en una coleta, los ojos eran azules como el mar profundo con unos destellos verdes que hacian mística su mirada sin embargo, sus ojos tambien reflejaban una inmensa tristeza, poco tiempo despues de la discusión los inegrantes de la familia llegaron a la hacienda

-Señor Grandchester es un placer verlo en nuestras tierras- dijo Garcia recibiendolo con una reverencia

-Insolente, te referiras a nosotros como el duque y la duqueza de Grandchester y a mis hijos bajo el nombre de Condes de grandchester-dijo la mujer molesta

-lo lamento señora pero aquí no hay titulos nobles- se dejo escuchar la voz de Maria

-Maria Callate- dijo la ama de llaves preocupada

-¿Quién dijo eso?- recrimino la mujer y nadie dio un paso al frente-¿Qué no me escucharon?- grito iracunda

-mierda!, yo y mi bocota- dijo la joven preocupada si la despedian ella y sus hermanos no tendrian que comer-

-fui yo- se dejo escuchar la voz de Candy valientemente

-pequeña mocosa…¿sabes con quien estas hablando?- dijo iracunda la mujer

-con la nueva patrona mi señora, es por eso que me veo en la obligación de informarle que en estas tierras los titulos nobles han sido abolidos, mientras este en estas tieras tedra que hacer caso a su titulo noble, ya que ustedes compraron estas tierras pense que estarian al tanto de sus leyes y juridiccion, pero como me imagino no es muy adepta a la lectura mi señora me veo en la necesidad de informarselo- declaro la rubia con elocuencia sabiendo que le esperaba un castigo fuerte pero todo sea por ayudar a su amiga

-pero como te atrevez!- dijo mas molesta la duqueza

-Dulce por dios- dijo Maria sorprendida

-de mi nadie depende Maria- sonrio la pecosa

-jum- el joven heredero del duque sonreia con burla, esa rubia si que tenia agallas para ser tan joven al fin alguien le habia dicho en su cara que era una ignorante a la duqueza

-¿Cómo te llamas mocosa?- pregunto la mujer

-CA…dulce, dulce blanca-declaro la chica

-debes tener un apellido no es asi?- dijo la duquesa mirandola de pies a cabeza con desprecio

-no señora, soy huerfana-declaro la pecosa

-eso explica tu nula educación- dijo la mujer

-al menos esta mas educada que usted Duqueza, por lo menos tiene elocuencia en sus palabras y estudios de su pais-dijo el Castaño ensendiendo mas el coraje de la Duqueza

-Terrence basta- dijo el Duque que pese a la situación sonreia divertido por la valentia de la rubia

-arregla tus cosas por que te largas de mi hacienda- grito la mujer

-si señora- dijo la rubia

-espera-dijo el duque- cariño aquí quien da las ordenes soy yo-interfirio el duque- escuchame chiquilla, tequedaras aquí pero no tendras gose de sueldo por un mes, te conformaras con la comida y la cama entendiste?

-si señor-dijo la pecosa bajando la mirada, el duque y su hijo mayor arecian agradables pero la duqueza era otro cantar

-bien… no squedaremos aquí hasta el otoño- continuo el duque- asi que espero que nos muestre toda la hacienda señor garcia

-sera un placer mi señor- dijo garcia

-Duque!.- dijo la duqueza con autoridad

-esta bien mujer- dijo el duque- no voy a violar su ley entendiste asi que te conformaras con que te llamen señora-dijo el duque dando por terminada la discusión mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido por su familia dejando a todos los sirvientes atrás

-eres valiente- dijo el hijo mayor del duque estando frente a la pecosa

-mi señor- dijo la pecosa bajando la mirada

-¿Cómo llamas?-pregunto el chico

-Ca…Dulce, dulce blanca- dijo la chiquilla

-dulce… dulce… mmm no, muy empalagoso, te llamare señorita pecas- dijo en ingles pensandoq eu la chiquilla no sabria hablarlo

-con todo el respeto que se merece señor, mi nombre es Candy White no señorita pecas- dijo en ingles la chica sorprendiendo al castaño

-veo que tienes una buena educación

-solo la necesaria mi señor-contesto la pecosa

-entiendo, despues de todo este pais no sera tan aburrido… nos vemos despues… señorita pecas- sin mas el joven se va riendose hacia el interior de la habitación

XD continuara


	2. Dama de compañia

Dama de compañía

-ya había pasado una semana desde que los nuevos patrones llegaran a la hacienda, el patrón era muy amable, bastante callado pero muy amable, el bebe era un amor, la señorita era bastante presumida pero no era mala persona, el segundo en la lista era bastante tímido e introvertido mientras, pero quien de verdad le intrigaba era el hijo mayor de los patrones, era tan voluble, un día era un témpano de hielo, y al otro era pura risa y broma, parecía que disfrutaba particularmente de burlarse de sus pecas y su nariz, ni hablar era el patrón si fuera alguien mas ya le habría dado una lección para respetar a una dama, mientras que la señora, ella si que era peor que el dolor de pies que tenia para ese momento, parecía que todo lo que candy hacia estaba mal y la hacia repetirla, sus amigos dándose cuenta de esto decidieron llevarla a donde los establos ahí la señora no se paraba para nada

-gracias José, la verdad es que la señora me mata todo el día en la casa

-no te preocupes dulce, ya nos dimos cuenta que no le agradas, mas desde que se entero que eres americana

-no se que tiene contra los americanos pero bueno- decía mientras cepillaba al hermoso corcel negro

- no se como puedes acercarte a ese caballo, nadie mas puede hacerlo, siempre que lo intentamos se tensa

-es normal- dijo la pecosa- lo sacaron del que el consideraba su hogar, es lógico que se sienta triste y desconfiado- declaro sintiendo que el corcel y ella tenían mucho en común

-¿Qué haces en este lugar señorita pecas?- se dejo escuchar la voz del hijo mayor de los Grandchester

-Amo Terrence- dijo el mayor de los cuidadores- Dulce nos esta ayudando con los caballos

-una mujer en las caballerizas, por favor, es un trabajo demasiado pesado- declaro el castaño- debería estar en la casa no aquí, esto es muy pesado para ella

-le agradezco amo Terence, pero estoy acostumbrada, en mi antiguo empleo esto era de lo que me ocupaba- sonrió la pecosa

-ese es un hermoso corcel- dijo el castaño mirando al corcel que la rubia cepillaba

-oh, cuidado amo Terry, el caballo es bastante arisco- dijo José alertando al hijo del patrón

-tonterías, si candy se le puede acercar no creo que sea arisco- a penas el chico había intentado acariciarlo el caballo se levanto en dos patas relinchando, haciendo que el castaño cayera sentado

-oh, oh, cálmate Huitz, cálmate- decía la pecosa intentando calmar a el corcel oh…oh-

-entupido animal- dijo el chico azotando su fuete contra el animal alterándolo mas- te enseñare quien es tu amo- grito iracundo mientras seguía golpeando al animal

-basta, es suficiente, déjalo- la pecosa empuja al joven castaño – te dijeron que era desconfiado y tu te empeñaste en estar cerca de el así que no te enojes con el animal

-ya entiendo- dijo el chico con furia en sus ojos- uno es arisco y la otra también por eso se entienden, si no quieres que te trate como al animal quítate de enfrente

-no me quitare- dijo la pecosa retando al castaño

-no me hagas enojar sirvienta- dijo el castaño mas molesto

-si piensa pegarme con el fuete hágalo

-pecosa entrometida- dijo el castaño dando media vuelta y alejándose del establo

-Dulce te estas buscando que te corran-dijo el mayor de los cuidadores

-no podía permitir que lo siguiera maltratando- dijo ella mientras acariciaba el hocico del animal calmándolo

-espero que esto no te traiga problemas- dijo el menor de los muchachos

-no seria la primera vez que me metiera en problemas- dijo la chiquilla con una sonrisa…

Esa misma tarde…

-Dulce, Dulce, ven pronto el amo quiere verte- dijo Juanita llegando hasta donde candy quien ayudaba a preparar tortillas

-¿a mi?... dios mío seguro el Joven Terrence le dijo lo que paso con el caballo – dijo la rubia quitándose el delantal y caminando hacia la oficina del duque, la chiquilla estaba asustada, quizás la correría, y si eso sucedía ahora si que no sabia que hacer, había estado ahorrando un poco para pagar su viaje a Chicago, seguro que la señorita pony y la hermana María la recibirían nuevamente, la jovencita al fin había llegado a la oficina del duque mientras tocaba la puerta, rogaba a dios que aun no la despidieran, quería ahorrar un poco mas

-adelante- se escucho la voz del duque

-¿me mando a llamar señor?- pregunto con timidez la pecosa

-adelante Dulce- dijo el hombre invitando a pasar a la pecosa- dulce, me eh enterado que vienes de Norteamérica-dijo el duque en ingles- así que supongo que debes conocer el idioma

-perfectamente señor- contesto la chica en su lengua- de hecho mi señor mi nombre de pila es Candy White, aquí me rebautizaron con el nombre de dulce- confeso la pequeña rubia

-comprendo, sabes, este país me resulta bastante interesante, me gustaría que algún día mis hijos controlaran los libros y se hicieran cargo de la gente, pero para eso necesito que conozcan el idioma del país- dijo el duque- podría mandar a llamar a maestros desde España o buscar alguna eminencia en este país- dijo el hombre- pero mientras eso sucede me gustaría que tu le enseñaras el idioma del país a mi hijo mayor- declaro el duque

-¿yo?- pregunto sorprendida la pecosa

-si candy, solo en lo que llega un instructor desde España- sonrió el duque- ¿harías eso por mi?

-por supuesto señor, será un honor pero… no se si su hijo este de acuerdo- dijo la pecosa preocupada

-por eso no te preocupes querida, yo me haré cargo de que acepte- dijo le duque con una sonrisa dedicada a la pecosa- puedes retirarte Candy- los ojos de la pequeña parecieron iluminarse al escuchar que la llamaban por su nombre original

-muchas gracias con permiso señor- sin mas la joven pecosa sale de la oficina con una sonrisa en los labios-espero que el amo Terry realmente no le moleste que una chica le enseñe algo

-No pequeña pecosa, estoy seguro que a mi hijo no le molestara que seas tu quien le enseñe… desde que llegamos a estas tierras Terrence tiene una mirada diferente, incluso ya no pelea tanto con la duquesa… lo veo con una sonrisa y hoy supe que tu eras la causa

Flash back

_-si piensa pegarme con el fuete hágalo- se escucho la fuerte voz de la rubia _

_-pecosa entrometida- dijo el castaño dando media vuelta y alejándose del establo, al salir de las caballerizas el muchacho no se dio cuenta que su padre estaba muy cerca del lugar-maldita mocosa… llena de pecas… entrometida- murmuraba mientras se tranquilizaba mas- si… una pecosa entrometida muy valiente… mira que hacerme frente, eso no sucede todos los días- el chico esbozo una sonrisa calida-Dulce Blanca… y yo que pensé que viniendo a este país me iba a aburrir- sin mas el joven se va caminando por el camino seguido por la mirada de su padre_

_-Dulce te estas buscando que te corran-escucho el duque al llegar cerca de las caballerizas_

_-no podía permitir que lo siguiera maltratando- dijo ella mientras acariciaba el hocico del animal calmándolo_

_-espero que esto no te traiga problemas- dijo el menor de los muchachos_

_-no seria la primera vez que me metiera en problemas- dijo la chiquilla con una sonrisa_

_-su hijo tenia razón, era una chiquilla muy valiente, y especial, al parecer su compañía estaba dejando algo bueno en el carácter de su hijo, tal vez si convivieran mas ella podría ser el puente al corazón de su hijo_

Fin del flash back

-veremos que puedes hacer Candy…

Al día siguiente la mesa estaba siendo servida por la servidumbre, Juanita colocaba los cubiertos y Candy llevaba las tortillas recién hechas y el pan recién horneado

-buenos días- se dejo escuchar la voz del duque al llegar al comedor-por favor Juana, sírveme un poco de café

-enseguida patrón- respondió la chica mientras colocaba la humeante bebida en la fina taza de porcelana

-Dulce aun ¿no han despertado mis hijos?-pregunto el duque

-la señorita aun no despierta, el pequeño Richard aun esta en su cuna y sus dos hijos mayores salieron a cabalgar desde muy temprano- declaro la pecosa

-¿juntos?- pregunto extrañado el Duque mientras paraba el camino de la taza hacia sus labios

-oh no, no señor, el amo Terrence salio al despuntar el alba y su hijo menor hace a penas una hora- declaro Juanita

-comprendo- dijo el duque al fin sorbiendo un poco de su café

-buenos días- se dejo escuchar la voz de la duquesa

-buenos días- respondieron los ahí presentes mientras candy se disponía a servir una taza de chocolate a la duquesa

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo estúpida?- dijo la mujer con desprecio- quita esa abominable bebida de mi vista- reclamo la mujer

-disculpe Madame- dijo la pecosa retirando la taza

-Margaret, ¿que demonios sucede contigo?, por que tratas así a la chiquilla

-por que no la soporto es una imbésil siempre lo hace todo mal, lárgate a la cocina, no quiero verte en mi presencia estúpida- grito la mujer

-con su permiso- sin mas la chiquilla se va a la cocina sintiendo que una angustia muy grande

-esa bruja siempre te trata mal-dijo la joven morena a su amiga

-lo se juanita pero no se por que me odia tanto, parece que es mi karma ser odiada por las patronas jijiji- sonrió la pecosa

-te admiro Dulce- dijo la chiquilla- a pesar de que todo parece negro siempre sonríes con animo

-no puedo pasarme la vida lamentándome por las cosas malas que me suceden

-sabes tengo la sensación de que esa mujer te odia mas desde que supo que eras americana

-si, yo también lo note pero… en fin

-Candy lleva esto a la habitación de la señorita- dijo María con una charola de con fruta y un vaso de leche

-si- dijo la pecosa mientras tomaba la charola y salía de la cocina cuidando que los duques no la vieran, se escuchaban los gritos de la pareja

-¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?- grito la mujer

-¡por que tu forma de tratarla es injusta!- respondió el hombre-¿Por qué la tratas de esa manera?

-tu bien sabes por que, por la misma razón que tu la defiendes, esos cabellos rubios y piel blanca… es americana… deben recordarte a esa mujerzuela- grito la duquesa

-cuidado con lo que dices Margaret… no tolerare que le insultes

-yo le llamo como se me de la gana, esa…esa ramera la madre de Terrence esa impúdica americana

-Cállate!- grito el Duque- no vuelvas a insultarla o te juro que no respondo, tu bien sabes que nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado… que no te amo, nunca te ame… ni llegare a amarte-dijo el duque

-pues lo siento "cariño" pero estas atado a mi te guste o no, no creo que el parlamento de Inglaterra le agrade mucho la idea de un divorcio- dijo la mujer con verdadero veneno saliendo de sus labios

-"el amo Terrence… no es hijo de la duquesa" pensó la pecosa tras escuchar la discusión- jijiji eso explica por que es tan buen moso- sonrió para después sonrojarse por su pensamiento-"por dios candy deja de pensar esas tonterías- se decía mientras subía las escaleras con su charola de comida-puedo pasar señorita-pregunto la pecosa

-adelante- se escucho la voz de la jovencita

-le traigo el desayuno madame- dijo la pecosa mientras dejaba la charola en un buró y se disponía a abrir las cortinas

-¿tu eres la americana verdad?-pregunto la niña al ver a Candy

-si señorita, soy de Norteamérica- contesto con simpatía

-eres linda- dijo la niña-¿Cómo te llamas?

-me llamo Dulce- contesto la pecosa con una sonrisa

-mama dice que estados unidos es un país horrendo, ¿es verdad?- pregunto la niña

-no, bueno algunos lugares si, pero sabe señorita, yo vengo de Chicago, de un poblado llamado Lakewood, ahí me crié en un orfanato

-¿no tienes papa y mama?

-bueno, no tengo padre, pero tengo dos madres, las dos buenas mujeres que se hicieron cargo de mi hasta que tuve que irme del hogar- dijo la pecosa con nostalgia

-¿las extrañas?-pregunto la hija del duque

-muchísimo- contesto la pecosa- sabe en el hogar hay una hermosa colina que en la punta tiene un majestuoso árbol, todos los niños jugábamos ahí… toda mi infancia esta en esa colina- dijo suspirando

-¿tienes amigos en Chicago?- pregunto la chica

-si, muchos, tengo a todos los niños del hogar de pony, y mis tres paladines- sonrió la pecosa

-¿tus tres paladines?- pregunto la niña sin comprender

-si… ellos eran primos y nos queríamos mucho, siempre me defendían y cuidaban, alistear el mayor era un científico, siempre inventando cosas divertidas e interesantes… Archibald el elegante del grupo, buen gusto y ropas finas siempre gallardo y…- la chica cambio su rostro feliz a uno triste- Anthony- dijo ella suspirando con fuerza

-¿Anthony?- pregunto la niña- ¿era tu novio verdad?- pregunto con picardía

-¿pero que cosas dice niña?- dijo candy enrojecida a mas no poder

-jajajaja, entonces te gustaba, deberías ver tu rostro esta todo rojo hasta tus pequitas se perdieron por el colorete que adquiriste- se rió la chiquilla

-oh señorita no diga esas cosas- se sonrojo la pecosa

-me caes bien Dulce… ven ayúdame a cambiarme- dijo poniéndose de pie

-¿no va a desayunar señorita?- pregunto la pecosa

-si, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ponerme el corsé primero-contesto la niña

-pero si se pone primero el corsé no va a poder comer la pecosa

-lo se, por eso mamá me obliga a ponérmelo, no quiere que engorde

-pero… esta bien- sin mas remedio Candy le ayuda a vestirse, una vez terminado la pequeña solo come la mitad de su almuerzo

-bueno señorita, me retiro-dijo la joven tomando la charola con los trastes sucios y saliendo de la habitación- no es tan desagradable- dijo la pecosa mientras tarareaba una canción hacia la cocina, en el camino se topo con la duquesa quien solo la miro con desprecio, candy solo hizo una reverencia y siguió su camino- ¿Cómo seria la mama del joven Terry?, debió ser muy linda debe parecerse a ella-la chica se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba- ay candy ponte a trabajar o la duquesa te pone de patitas en la calle… no es que me desagradara pero aun no tengo el dinero suficiente para volver a Chicago

-¿Chicago?- se escucho a sus espaldas

-¡Wa!- grito la pecosa a punto de tirar la charola, afortunadamente los reflejos del joven eran mas rápidos y ayudo a sostener la charola a tiempo- lo… lo lamento amo Terry- dijo la pecosa sonrojada, ¿desde que momento estaba el siguiéndola?, ¿se abría dado cuenta de lo que decía?

-¿conoces Chicago?-pregunto el castaño

-eh…si soy originaria de allá amo Terry- dijo la pecosa

-eres americana-un tono agridulce se escucho en la voz del joven

-mas bien Norteamericana mi señor, este país también es parte de el continente americano- dijo la pecosa pero se arrepintió de inmediato al ver la cara de pocos amigos del joven

-¿alguna vez… alguna vez estuviste en New York?-pregunto el joven

-lo lamento pero no, Chicago esta muy lejos de New York

-entiendo…dime señorita pecas- dijo el castaño regresando a su tono burlón-¿Por qué quieres regresar a tu país, ya te aburriste d este tan monótono y simple?- pregunto el joven

-no encuentro monótono ni simple este país, por el contrario lo encuentro agradable y bello, tiene bastante historia y lugares hermosos- defendió la chica, algo del orgullo mexicano se le había contagiado en el tiempo que llevaba ahí-pero allá en Estados Unidos esta mi familia-dijo la chiquilla

-pensé que eras huérfana- dijo el castaño interesado

-lo soy… pero mi familia son mis dos madres , las buenas mujeres que me criaron, mis hermanos todos los chicos del hogar de Pony, y mis amigos , Alistear, Archibald y …Anthony- dijo tristemente haciendo que el brillo en los ojos de la chica desapareciera por un momento, esto llamo la atención del castaño, y para sorpresa de el , no le había gustado ni tantito que la pecosa dijera ese nombre con ese dejo de nostalgia- con permiso amo Terry, debo llevar esto a la cocina y terminar mis deberes

-ve a dejar eso y después vienes conmigo- dijo el castaño con autoridad

-lo lamento amo pero si hago eso la señora me retara-dijo la pecosa

-no, porque el que vengas conmigo es una orden de mi padre, así que apúrate, el duque es un hombre al que no le gusta que lo hagan esperar- declaro el castaño

-bien- dijo l chiquilla mientras entraba a la cocina

-Anthony… ¿Quién es ese?

Mas tarde en la oficina del Duque…

-¡no lo admitiré!- grito la duquesa poniéndose de pie

-no es algo que te este preguntando Margaret, Candy será la dama de compañía de nuestra hija y maestra de español de Terrence

-no dejare que una huérfana sea la dama de compañía de mi hija, una asquerosa Americana no es nada para hacerle compañía a mi hija, una Condesa, una baronesa, una…

-en este país una civil mas madame- respondió la pecosa

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar escuincla estúpida?- se molesto la duquesa levantando la mano contra Candy y estrellando una sonora bofetada

-Margaret!- grito el duque al ver como por la fuerza ejercida en ese golpe la chiquilla caía

-¡Dulce!- dijo el castaño hijo del Duque corriendo a ver si estaba bien-¿te duele?- pregunto con preocupación

-Escúchame bien Richard, si quieres que esa mocosa sea compañía de tu bastardo adelante, pero que no se acerque a mi hija- dijo la mujer mientras salía de la oficina

-Margaret!- grito el Duque al momento que la mujer salía de la oficina- me vas a oír- tras eso el Duque sale tras la mujer

-…- silencio, era todo lo que había ahí, ninguno de los dos jóvenes se atrevía a decir algo

-ahora lo sabes, soy un bastardo, espero que no le digas a nadie- dijo el joven apretando los puños y desviando la mirada de la de candy

-bueno, ser un bastardo debe ser mejor que ser una huérfana- sonrió la pecosa intentando animar al chico- además le favoreció el que esa mujer no sea su madre, es mas buen mozo que su s hermanos- la chica se sonrojo furiosamente, ni ella sabia por que había dicho eso

-jajaja, si tienes razón, si esa mujer hubiese sido mi madre, tendría cara de cerdo- guiño el ojo el joven conde

-jijiji, si, tienes razón- sonrió la chiquilla

-Dulce…

-Candy- dijo ella- ese es mi nombre real, Candy White, solo que aquí me lo cambiaron por el idioma, pero, a veces es bueno recordar tu nombre

-Candy… bueno Candy- dijo poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano para ayudarla a ella- ¿y si comenzamos con mis clases de español?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-esta bien… ven vamos al jardín- dijo la chica comenzando a caminar

-¿al jardín?-pregunto el chico sorprendido- pero si aquí están los libros y…

-yo no aprendí español en una biblioteca mi Lord, yo lo aprendí practicando- dijo la chica comenzando a caminar- ya lo vera, confíe en mi amo- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa que solo ella tenia

-Llámame por mi nombre- dijo el chico comenzando a sentir una afinidad por la pecosa

-no es correcto- dijo seriamente la chica

-bueno, no parece ser que seas una de esas chicas que siempre hace lo correcto- el chico acaricia la mejilla que fue maltratada por su madrastra- y ese golpe es muestra de ello

-ah… mejor será que comencemos-después de eso la pecosa se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar seguida por un duque que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver como ponía nerviosa a esa pecosa

Chicago Lakewood…

-¿Qué se vendió la propiedad en México?- pregunto molesto el rubio a su abuela

-pensé que no volverías a dirigirme la palabra Anthony- dijo la anciana con ese temple siempre orgulloso

-¡contésteme Tía abuela!-exigió el rubio

-si tanto quieres saberlo, si, se vendió a unos aristócratas ingleses

-y…y Candy?-pregunto el rubio casi al borde de la desesperación

-¿Qué hay con ella?, es una sirvienta mas que ahora esta al servicio de los Grandchester

-¿Cómo?, no la harás volver

-¿para que quiere nuestra nación una ladrona?, estoy segura de que ella encaja mas en esas tierras salvajes donde los bandidos son tan comunes

-no le permito que se exprese así de Candy tía abuela- grito el rubio de ojos azules azotando las manos en la mesa

-y yo no te permito que me hables en ese tono jovencito, vete a tu habitación, estas castigado indefinidamente

-no Abuela, ya no mas, estoy arto de que quieras manejar nuestra vida a tu antojo, estoy arto-grito el rubio

-Aun eres menor de edad Anthony y mientras tu padre no este aquí soy tu tutora así que te guste o no tendrás que obedecerme, retírate de una buena vez- sin mas la mujer le da la espalda

-abuela… no haga que este cariño que le tengo se convierta en rencor- sin mas el joven sale con pasos rápidos de la habitación azotando la puerta al salir

-Maldita la hora en que esa huérfana llego a nuestras vidas… nunca, nunca lo sabrán sobrinos-dijo la mujer arrugando una carta en manos de la anciana- y tu Williams, adoptaras a esa mocosa solo sobre mi cadáver… ya lo tengo, ya se que es lo que haré- dijo la mujer mientras un brillo misterioso llenaba sus ojos de perversidad…

XD continuara...


	3. Preparandose para la fiesta

PREPARANDOSE PARA LA FIESTA

-déjame preguntar-dijo el castaño mientras veía a la joven trepar un árbol-¿Cómo este ejercicio me va a ayudar a aprender español?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona al ver como la chic aparecía una maestra de la escalinata

-en cuanto suba se lo diré amo Terrence, además ya estudiamos un buen rato y aprende con mucha facilidad un rato de esparcimiento no le vendrá mal, venga, a menos que no pueda hacerlo- dijo la chica picando el orgullo del joven conde

-mocosa malcriada ahora veras- con verdadera facilidad el joven sube hasta la rama donde se encontraba b la joven pecosa

-cielos, no pensé que la realeza supiera hacer eso- dijo la chiquilla mientras el joven se sentaba a su lado

- ¿no se supone que aquí no existen títulos nobles?- sonrió con arrogancia el joven

-si tiene razón… mire por allá, a eso le llaman lago- dijo señalando un ojo de agua propiedad de la hacienda Grandchester

-entiendo, empezaremos por el panorama-dijo el chico

-¿Qué tiene que hacer hoy en la noche amo Terrence?- dijo la joven con inocencia

-no es propio que una señorita le pida una cita en la noche a un caballero –dijo con galantería el Ingles

-no sea pretencioso, si se lo digo es por su aprendizaje

-¿perdón?- pregunto el castaño

-me doy cuenta que usted no es precisamente del tipo de aristócratas que le gusta llevar una vida de modales y refinamiento-sonrió la pecosa

-¿pero como te atreves?- sonrió el castaño, la osadía de la chica lejos de molestarlo le divertía, nunca había conocido a una jovencita como ella y entre las altas sociedades dudaba mucho llegar a encontrar una joya tan franca y dulce

-a mi no me engaña, lo eh descubierto robando cigarrillos de su padre y bebiendo coñac furtivamente amo- sonrió la pecosa

-¿tanto te intereso que me espías?- dijo con burla el castaño mientras mostraba esa endemoniada sonrisa cautivadora que comenzaba a hacer estragos en la voluntad y mente de la joven rubia

-amo compórtese- dijo ella molesta girando su rostro para evitar que el aristócrata notara su visible sonrojo

-Terry- dijo el chico mirando las nubes que parecía poderse tocar con solo estirar la mano

-¿Cómo?- pregunto la pecosa

-solo Terry, nada de amo, señor o que me hables de usted- dijo el castaño con una calida sonrisa-no soy mas de dos años mayor a ti pequeña pecosa-dijo el chico tomando el mentón de la jovencita

-y yo soy candy, no pecas, ni pecosa ni Tarzán pecoso- recrimino la chica

-pero si te quedan a la maravilla- rió con ganas el castaño

-Terry!- grito con coraje la jovencita

-se oye muy bien de tus labios pecosa- sonrió el chico al escuchar a la jovencita llamarlo por su nombre

-no diga eso- dijo bajando la mirada

-se oye muy bien para un Tarzán pecoso- se burlo el aristócrata

-Terry!- dijo molesta haciendo una cara furiosa

-y cuando haces esa cara se te notan mas las pecas, ok, tengo una mejor, trepas árboles y estas pecosa serás una mona pecas

-¡pero que apodo tan feo!- dijo la chica con reclamo dispuesta a darle un golpe al chico pero su movimiento brusco la hizo perder el equilibrio, hubiese caído de lleno si el joven aristócrata la hubiese abrazado, la rubia sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, la cercanía con ese joven era demasiada, cualquiera que los viera podría mal interpretar las cosas, sus verdes ojos descubrieron los azul profundo de el combinado con unos destellos verdes místicos

-no debes hacer eso- dijo con voz suave el castaño sin soltar el abrazo sintiendo que una atmosfera agradable se desenvolvía entre ambos, el verde profundo de los ojos de esa chica se estaban volviendo envisiantes, se sentía perdido en esas esmeraldas, afortunadamente se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo en un estupor por demás romántico y tentador, así que como siempre intento deshacer el momento embromando a la chica- no sabia que los monos también se cayeran de los árboles

-¡Terry!- dijo ella soltando el abrazo sintiéndose notablemente perturbada

-bueno mi bella maestra ¿con que continuamos?- pregunto con galantería el castaño

-creo… que será mejor dejar la lección para hoy en a noche- dijo ella sin tener el valor de verlo a la cara- ahí aprenderá mas

-¿mi siguiente lección son palabras de amor a la luz de la luna?- se burlo al notar el nerviosismo de la pecosa

-no seas pretencioso!- se molesto la pecosa- te esperare a las 8 en los establos de Huitz ¿ok?, ahora debo irme a la casa a hacer los deberes si no quiero que la señora se moleste-dijo ella dispuesta a bajar

-yo me quedare un momento mas aquí, tiene buena vista- dijo el castaño mirando los paisajes de la hacienda

-hasta mas tarde entonces Terry- dijo ella sonriendo

-hasta las 8- dicho esto y por un impulso el joven le da un beso en la mejilla a la pecosa

-…- la chica se baja lo más pronto posible del árbol con la cara roja como una manzana

-¿Qué me esta pasando?- se preguntaba interiormente el castaño-¿Qué es esto que esta creciendo en mi?, creo que me estoy enamorando… señorita pecas- sonrió de lado el chico mientras volteaba a ver el maravilloso escenario

Lakewood

-esta segura de esto Tía abuela?- pregunto Sara legan a la matriarca de la familia

-Desde que esa ladrona llego a nuestras vidas mis pequeños sobrinos se han convertido en unos rebeldes, sobre todo Anthony, el insiste en que ira a México a traer a esa delincuente, no puedo permitirlo- declaro la mujer

-pero… aun así, eso podría traernos problemas con los grandchester- dijo Sara con preocupación

-no pasaran anda, se les dará ordenes de solo atacar a la servidumbre, sobre todo que se lleven a esa mocosa, ella no tendrá problemas, después de todo es una ladrona como esos bandidos

-esta bien Tía Elroy, entonces le daré las ordenes al señor González- sin mas Sara se va de ese lugar teniendo no muy buen presentimiento de ese plan

Hacienda grandchester

-pero Madame, usted no debe ir a ese lugar, no es apropiado para usted- dijo Candy preocupada¿ como había sido tan tonta para mencionarle a la joven condesa sus planes de ir con el amo Terry a una fiesta de peones?

-pero yo quiero ir Candy, si mi hermano va entonces yo también puedo- dijo la chica cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero

-entiéndalo señorita, esas fiestas son muy diferentes a las que usted esta acostumbrada, no hay vals, no hay champagne, no hay gallardos caballeros ni mujeres pomposas y elegantes- dijo al pecosa preocupada en que su patrona siguiera con la idea

-entonces… debe ser muy divertido, yo me aburro mucho en esas fiestas y si dices que es todo lo contrario seguramente debe ser muy entretenido, por favor Dulce, déjame ir- suplico la joven

-pero madame…oh esta bien pero le advierto que tendré que prestarle uno de mis vestidos para que pase desapercibida- dijo la pecosa con resignación

-GRACIAS DULCE!-la joven condesa abraza a la pecosa con verdadera simpatía- Mamá nunca me deja divertirme en una fiesta

-su madre va a despellejarme viva si se entera de que la llevare

-no se enterara no te preocupes… oye Dulce, como pretendes llevar a mi hermano, no me digas que también piensas prestarle un vestido- pregunto la joven conteniendo una risa

-jajajaja, no para nada señorita, sin embargo pedro es de la misma edad que su hermano y tienen una complexión parecida así que el le prestara algo al amo Terrence- sonrió la pecosa

-me divertiré mucho ver a mi elegante hermano vestido como peón – rió la condesa

-si a esas vamos usted no saldrá muy bien librada madame, usted también vestirá como una sirvienta- dijo Candy recordándole a la señorita de la casa que le prestaría un vestido

- jijiji si tienes razón… ¿a que hora vienes por mi?....

En un lugar cerca de allí

-un favor especial para la señora Leegan ¿eh?... me importa un comino lo que esos riquillos quieran, pero nos han dado buena referencia de una hacienda bastante rica, parece que es de unos aristócratas Ingleses

-pues usted dirá mi sargento- dijo uno de esos hombres a un lado

-La revolución aun no termina, esos riquillos no nos van a quitar nuestras tierras, esto no lo hacemos por esos gringos azotados, vamos a demostrarles a esos extranjeros, que lo que hay en tierras Mexicanas, es de los mexicanos, prepárense, esta noche asaltaremos la hacienda de esos Ingleses- dijo el general con un brillo en la mirada que no era otra que la ambición y el poder, así como un infinito rencor hacia la clase aristocrática

-Sargento como le explicaremos nuestra partida al general villa- pregunto su allegado

- a ese, ni te preocupes por el, esta muy entretenido con el regalito que le mando el general zapata- dijo el hombre con petulancia- ni cuenta se va a dar de que nos fuimos, y se va a alegrar al ver el botín que le traeremos para la causa-sonrió con malicia aquel hombre mientras se imaginaba la riqueza que obtendría aquella tarde

Hacienda de Grandchester, caballerizas

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- pregunto Terry al ver a su media hermana alado de Candy

-lo lamento amo Terrence pero insistió tanto en venir que no pude negarme- dijo la chica de pecas con angustia al ver la mirada molesta de su patrón

-regrésate ahora mismo- recrimino el castaño

-no me iré, vengo con Dulce no contigo

-bueno, bueno, por favor no discutan- dijo la chica de bucles rebeldes parando la discusión entre hermanos- Amo Terence, por favor déjela ir- dijo la rubia con pesar

-no me da buena espina, ¿Cómo se que no le dijiste nada a tu madre?- pregunto Terence con desconfianza

-por que mi madre jamás abría apoyado esto- dijo la chica mostrándole el vestido que llevaba en las manos

-¿para qué es eso?- pregunto sin entender

- pues para que pasen desapercibidos- dijo la pecosa con singular alegría- pedro tu caballerango también te manda esto- dijo mostrándole el típico pantalón y camisa de manta usados por los trabajadores

-no me voy a poner eso- dijo el castaño mirando la ropa

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo su hermanita con petulancia- ¿si no es ceda el bebe puede rozarse?- se bufo

-¡ya veras mocosa cara de cerdo!- dijo colérico el castaño

-¿Cómo me llamaste rufián, peligro para la sociedad?- se defendió la condesa

-tu pedazo de tocino mejor ….

-¡mejor dejan de pelear y se cambian o me voy sin ustedes- dijo la pecosa deteniendo la pelea- yo también debo cambiarme los veo en un unos minutos y espero que estén listos- dijo la pecosa con autoridad

-¿te vas?, pero no me ayudaras?- pregunto la condesa con angustia

-¿Qué pasa?, la bebe no sabe cambiarse de ropa?- pregunto Terry con burla

-¡cállate!- dijo la condesa molesta

-esta bien, entonces solo iré por mi ropa para cambiarme y regreso- dijo la pecosa saliendo de la caballeriza dejando a los medios hermanos solos, seria la primera vez que hicieran una travesura juntos

-sabes que el duque te castigara si sabe que harás esto

-no se compara con lo que se molestara mi mamá, pero no me importa, una vez en la vida quiero hacer lo que yo deseo, ser yo misma

-…- el castaño estaba sorprendido, jamás pensó que su hermana pensara igual que el, ¿el espíritu rebelde era herencia de su padre?

-ya estoy aquí-se escucho la voz de candy-vamos a cambiarnos acompáñeme madame- la rubia jala a la chica de cabellera negra grisácea para cambiarse, mientras que el joven castaño salía del lugar para permitirles a las damas cambiarse, unos minutos mas tarde candy salio con una falda larga color rosa con bordados a manos y una blusa blanca bordada también, su cabello había sido trenzado y decorado con listones de colores, realmente se veía muy bella con los trajes regionales de el país, Terry no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, lucia hermosa, las ropas Mexicanas le quedaban muy bien, gracias a las trenzas que estiraban su rizado cabello el joven aristócrata pudo darse cuenta que la chica tenia una cabellera muy larga a diferencia de lo que el pensaba, ya que las pesadas trenzas le llegaban hasta el pecho, que inconcientemente (o tal vez no tan inconciente), el joven aristócrata notaba que el cuerpo de la jovencita comenzaba a dejar notar, un rubor casi impredecible había aparecido en las mejillas del conde

-¿tan mal me veo?- pregunto apenada al ver la cara del aristócrata pensando que la mirada del joven era de desaprobación

-para nada pecosa- respondio el ingles- te vez… em…

-rara?, diferente, chistosa- la pecosa ya estaba acostumbrada a estar a la defensiva con aquel aristócrata

-la palabra es , hermosa- sonrió con calidez el conde para sorpresa y vergüenza de la pecosa

-gra…gracias- dijo ella sonrojándose notoriamente

-¡hey, hey!.- dijo la chica tras candy- y a mi no me vas a decir nada fumador empedernido?- pregunto la condesa tras la joven pecosa, la chica llevaba una falda amarilla adornada con algunos listones , la blusa también era de del mismo color y tenia bordados típicos así como listones , ella llevaba el cabello suelto con una flor natural en el cabello como adorno

-si, pareces piñata- dijo el joven

-¿Cómo?- no entendió la condesa ya que el joven había dicho aquello en español

-¡muy bien amo Terry!- dijo maravillada la chica al notar que el joven había dicho aquello en español

-me felicitas mi avance en mi Español o mi perfecta comparación?- pregunto con esa sonrisa descarada tan característica del conde

-no sea malo… pero bueno, ahora tu debes cambiarte- dijo la pecosa con su característica sonrisa

-esta bien… ahora vuelvo- sin mas el joven se introduce en la caballeriza

-es muy bonita la ropa de aquí Dulce, tan colorida y hacer estos bordados debe ser difícil

-lo es, por mas difícil es la vida que lleva esta gente Madame- declaro la pecosa

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto la joven aristócrata

-bueno… es bien sabido el resentimiento que estas personas les tienen a los extranjeros y mas si son ricos

-¿Por qué abrían de odiarnos?- pregunto la joven

-bueno, la historia de este país es muy dolorosa, en el poco tiempo que llevo aquí eh conocido a muchas personas, hombres grandes que cuentan las historias de sus antepasados, antes de que llegara gente del viejo mundo, de su continente madame- explico la pecosa

-no te entiendo- dijo la joven con interés

-antes de la conquista de estas tierras, existía un imperio poderoso, reyes orgullosos a los que llamaban Huey Tlatoani, era como un rey en el antiguo mundo, la organización política era mas guerrera, hombres orgullosos y guerreros incansables, dispuestos a dar la vida por sus tierras sus familias y sus dioses

-¿sus dioses?, ¿herejes?-pregunto la chica

-justamente eso fue la causa de que destruyeran esas civilizaciones, este país había sido conquistado por la corona española, cuando los primeros conquistadores llegaron encontraron a los nativos… em… haciendo sacrificios humanos- declaro la pecosa para horror de la joven aristócrata-les sacaban el corazón y se los ofrecían a sus dioses-declaro

-¡que horror!- dijo la joven con susto

- a nuestro parecer si, pero le sorprenderá saber que muchos de esos sacrificios eran voluntarios

-¡ósea que se ofrecían voluntariamente?, ¿Por qué morir de una manera tan horrible?

-por amor – declaro el castaño saliendo de la caballeriza vestido con un pantalón color hueso de manta y una camisa del mismo material, a manera de cinturón llevaba una "faja" bordada color rojo- sabes creo que no me viene muy bien esta ropa- sin embargo Candy no pensaba lo mismo, el joven realmente se veía muy atractivo, sus ojos azulados verdosos contrastaban con el color de la prenda, los hacia resaltar aun mas, su cabellera larga y castaña lo había sujeto en una coleta y unos mechones rebeldes se escapaban

-eh… dulce… cierra la boca o te tragaras una mosca- se burlo la joven aristócrata al ver a su dama de compañía tan embobada con su hermano

-eh?... no diga eso amo Terry- dijo al pecosa con un sonroso en su rostro-se ve usted… muy bien, hasta parece un chico normal- sonrió

-¿Cómo que normal pecosa?, osease que siempre me veo raro?

-oh no, claro que no, es decir… que vestido así no parece tan inalcanzable-dijo la pecosa sonrojándose furiosamente- es decir yo …

-Dulce mejor cállate te estas hundiendo mas- rió la aristócrata al notar lo que la pecosa sentía Portu hermana- lo que Dulce quiere decir es que así pasas desapercibido entre la gente del pueblo, pareces uno mas

-bueno, se hace tarde- dijo el castaño ofreciendo sus brazos a las dos damas-¿nos vamos?

-claro- dijo candy con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el brazo del chico

-ándale, el patrón ahora si como Pancho villa- se dejo escuchar la voz de María quine iría con ellos

-María por favor!- dijo Juanita con un sonrojo

-¿Cómo Pancho villa?- pregunto la pecosa sin comprender

-si…- sonrió burlona su amiga.-con sus dos viejas a la orilla- sonrió al ver como la pecosa que era la única que había entendido se ponía colorada

-ay María!- negó con desaprobación Juanita

-jajajaja que ocurrencias- dijo el aristócrata sorprendiendo a Candy

-entendiste eso?- pregunto la pecosa

-si, y es tentador eso de dos – guiño el ojo- pero como una es mi hermana supongo que tu serás mi pareja esta noche

-ah…yo…- la pecosa solo atino a bajar la mirada apenada

-el carruaje esta listo my lord- dijo el caballerazo que le prestara la ropa a Terry llegando con una carreta

-¿nos iremos en esto?- pregunto incrédula la condesa

-¿no esperaba una carroza verdad?- pregunto la joven María

-por dios María, compórtate, es la patrona- reprendió juanita que a pesar de ser mas joven tenia un alto sentido del respeto

-y que?, hoy es una de las nuestras- sonrió la jovencita mirando a su patrona quien solo se limito a sonreír al considerarse por lo menos por esa noche parte de el resto

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

-así que los peones tendrán una fiesta… me agrada, abra muchas señoritas guapas- declaro un hombre

-Sargento, la verdad no me parece adecuado, el General Villa se va a enojar- declaro uno de los soldados

-este lugar no es para gallinas, lárgate si no eres lo suficientemente hombre para llevarlo a cabo, además cuando Francisco vea los tesoros y mujeres que le traeremos no dirá nada- sonrió el hombre- vamos por esos riquillos Ingleses, desearan jamás haber llegado a tierra Azteca….

Continuara…


	4. El rapto

**El rapto**

En Lakewood después de la discusión con la tía abuela y la venta de la hacienda el joven Anthony había tomado una decisión…

-Anthony, estas seguro de esto… México esta muy lejos y…

-tengo un mal presentimiento Archi, mi corazón me dice que Candy esta en peligro, tengo que ir por ella y no puedo esperar hasta ser mayor, fui un cobarde al no defenderla frente a los Leagan y la tía abuela, ahora debo ir por ella, debo enmendar ese terrible error- declaro el rubio con firmeza

-Anthony, no sabes siquiera a donde llegar

-iré a la antigua hacienda, Candy esta allá y estoy seguro que los trabajadores me darán asilo, y los duques no creo que se opongan a que traiga a Candy, solo es una empleada mas

-pues entonces vamos contigo- declaro Stear

-necesito que se queden aquí para que distraigan a la tía abuela, saben como es, si se da cuenta que no estoy

-no se parar hasta encontrarte… Anthony ten mucho cuidado, los estaremos esperando- declaro Archie inquieto

-espero que para ese entonces el tío abuelo reciba nuestras cartas con la petición de adoptar a Candy, así no la alejarían de nuevo de la familia por nada

- si llega la respuesta del tío abuelo, envíenme un telegrama- declaro el rubio con una sonrisa

-claro genio y a donde te lo enviamos- pregunto el menor de los Corwell

-tienes razón… ya se, en cuanto encuentre a Candy les enviare la dirección para que me envíen un telegrama, si el tío ya ah dado su respuesta regresare con ella- declaro el joven con un brillo en los ojos

-y si el abuelo se reusa?, ¿que harás Anthony?- pregunto stear

-si el abuelo se reusa… entonces deséenme suerte como caballerango en México, no pienso volver a Chicago si no es con Candy- declaro con firmeza en sus palabras

-Anthony, sabes que la tía abuela nos preguntara por ti

-ella no tiene por que saber que ustedes saben donde estoy

-es más que obvio Anthony- declaro el menor de los Corwell

-entonces, para cuando me encuentre, ya estaré lejos y sabrá que volveré a irme hasta traer de vuelta a Candy- declaro seriamente

-Buena suerte Anthony, me gustaría acompañarte, pero de hacerlo nos encontrarían mas fácilmente, se precavido México es una tierra bastante difícil en este tiempo

-lo se, nos vemos muchachos- tras eso el joven escapa protegido por la obscura noche

México

-si que era diferente a todo lo que conocían, los dos aristócratas tenían la boca abierta, los bailes eran muy diferentes pero los ritmos contagiosos, habían corridos de la revolución, bebidas hechas a base de una de las plantas mas preciadas por la gente de ese país, el Maguey, tal como deseaban los dos aristócratas estaban pasando desapercibidos.

-eh, chico no te eh visto beber ni un solo vaso de pulque- dijo uno de los hombres mostrándole el liquido blanquecino al joven aristócrata

-nada, nada, Vicente aleja eso de el- declaro la pecosa sabiendo los efectos de esa bebida

-fiuuuu, no, no, no muy mal amigo, permitir que tu novia te controle desde ahora no esta bien, ¿acaso piensas ser un mandilón? Si así es ahora no quiero saber si te casas con ella- dijo el hombre burlonamente haciendo que el aristócrata frunciera el seño

-Vicente deja de decir tonterías- dijo la pecosa sumamente roja por el comentario de su compañero de trabajo

-anda dulce deja que se tome un jarro, es del mejor pulque que puede hacer el viejo Matías

-dame eso-dijo el Ingles tomando el vaso con pulque para no ser herido en su orgullo

-Terry no- dijo la pecosa intentando detenerlo- no conoces la bebida, no es como otros vinos que has probado

-¿de que hablas dulce?, este es el elixir de los dioses, en los tiempos de nuestros antepasados este elixir solo era bebido por reyes sacerdotes y dioses, es tan bueno que solo le falta un grado para ser carne- declaro el hombre

-Terry- dijo la pecosa preocupada al ver como el castaño se empinaba el jarro con pulque- dios santo- dijo la pecosa

-esto sabe bien- dijo el castaño aun relamiéndose los labios

- y espera a que pruebas el agua miel amigo- dijo el hombre abrazando por los hombros al castaño

-Terrence deja eso, no quiero llegar a casa cargando a un ebrio- declaro la hermana del chico

-va!, no te azotes, puedes llegar con Candy yo me quedo un rato y tal vez llegue al amanecer- declaro el castaño con una sonrisa picara-¡salud!-era oficial los estragos de la bebida de los dioses estaba comenzando sus efectos en el castaño

-Creo que el amo Terrence se lo esta tomando muy en serio verdad?-pregunto María quien regresaba después de un baile al ver a su patrón con tanta alegría al consumir el _**ocli**_

-mas bien esta tomando muy en serio- dijo con preocupación la pecosa

-¿Por qué no lo sacas a bailar para que se aleje del pulque?-pregunto la chica con una sonrisa- te apuesto a que no se niega- la joven se había dado cuenta de cómo el patrón miraba a la chica de Chicago, no podía disimularlo su interés era demasiado evidente

-no lo se, ya callo en el embrujo del dios _**tezcatzontecatl**_, míralo va por el tercer jarro de pulque- dijo la pecosa mirando preocupada a su patrón, que rápido se había acostumbrado al español y desafortunadamente no era un español muy propio

-si, pero hasta nuestro padre del pulque sede tras el encanto de nuestra madre _**Tlacultetl**_- se burlo la joven mientras empujaba a la chica hacia su patrón

-¿y esa que diosa es?- la chica no pudo escuchar respuesta pues ya estaba frente al aristócrata- venga amo Terrence, vamos a bailar- dijo la chica estirando sus manos con una encantadora sonrisa, esa que hacia desvariar al joven ingles

-ve chico, que estos bailes sirven pa arrejuntarse con la mujer amada- dijo el hombre con el que estaba tomando mientras empujaba al joven

-no creas que no veo tus intenciones pecosa, solo me sacaste para que dejara de beber- dijo el chico con picardía- pero estoy siendo chico bueno, estoy aprendiendo español mientras me divierto- dijo al tomarla por la cintura para empezar a bailar

-si, desafortunadamente esta aprendiendo palabras en español que no aran muy feliz a su padre, como pulque agua miel y parranda- dijo la pecosa con el seño fruncido

-jajaja no te creas pecosa, creo que a mi papa le gustaría probar ese elixir de los dioses- sonrío

-bueno, esta vez será clase de baile mi lord- dijo la pecosa mientras comenzaba a llevar el ritmo de la música, era divertida, muy movida, prácticamente era saltar entre los pasos de baile un ritmo muy diferente a los vals a los que estaba acostumbrado el aristócrata

-ese hombre dijo que estos bailes servían para pegarse a las mujeres- sonrío con un brillo especial en sus ojos el castaño

-y usted si que le entendió ah?- dijo molesta la pecosa

-oye no te enojes, aparte de Español estoy aprendiendo algo de Nahuatl, estas personas tienden a combinarlo demasiado su lengua origen con el español

-¿en serio?, y que palabras has aprendido en Nahuatl- para ese momento la joven siente como el castaño la arrastra hasta una sombra

-¿quieres escuchar que aprendí en Nahuatl?- dijo el castaño con los ojos obscurecidos por un extraño sentimiento

-a…amo Terry- dijo la pecosa sintiéndose intimidada por esa mirada- mientras el aristócrata la encerraba entre un árbol y sus brazos

-_**Nehua nimitztlazohtla- **_dijo el ingles abrazándola con fuerza mientras aspiraba el aroma de la pecosa

-a…amo Terry- susurro la pecosa sintiendo como todos los colores se le subían al rostro, no había pasado mucho tiempo en aquel país, pero conocía algunas palabras de la lengua origen de ese pueblo, y esa frase fue una de las que aprendió primero, mas nunca se imagino escucharlas para ella y menos de un hombre como el…-no bromee con eso- dijo la pecosa separándose del joven

-no bromeo pecosa, me gustas y mucho- dijo abrazándola nuevamente-el pulque lo había avalentonado

-_**¿tleica?-**_ pregunto la pecosa sin creérsela pero se sentía bien, le gustaba estar con el castaño de esa manera

-por que eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera- contesto el chico con una sonrisa mientras aspiraba el delicioso aroma de la chica

-estas seguro?- pregunto la pecosa

-_**quema- **_respondió el chico acercando sus labios a los de la joven, sin embargo un gritó rompe con el momento mágico

-¡Revolucionarios!- se escucho el grito desde la fiesta

-¡no dios mío!- dijo la pecosa- debemos esconder a las demás- dijo la pecosa- su hermana amo Terry debemos protegerla- dijo la chica al momento que comenzaba a correr

-¿Qué sucede Candy?- pregunto el chico preocupado

-los revolucionarios roban a chicas jóvenes y bellas- dijo asustada mientras corría

-entonces por que te preocupas por mi hermana- se burlo

-no juegue con eso amo Terry, es muy en serio esos hombres son unos son unos ladrones secuestradores- dijo asustada- no se detendrán ante nada- en ese momento el chico la detiene- entonces súbete a ese árbol- dijo seriamente y escóndete ahí, yo iré por mi hermana- tras eso el conde sale corriendo

-amo Terry es muy peligroso- dijo la pecosa con miedo

- no voy a permitir que te hagan algo pecas- sin mas el chico corre en busca de su hermana

-MARGY!- grito buscando a su hermana entre la multitud que corría atolondrada por el miedo a los Revolucionarios, el joven aristócrata veía como raptaban a las jovencitas, Candy no bromeo, esos tipos realmente se estaba llevando a las damas, veía como Juanita entraba a una especie de cueva de adobe, María había sido sujetada por uno de esos hombres mientras que su hermana asustada por lo acontecido no sabia que hacer, justo en ese momento el joven corría hacia ella, pero un jinete fue mas rápido, montando a su joven hermana en el caballo

-suéltame granuja…- gritaba la joven aristócrata

-Dios mío es la Ama Margery- dijo la pecosa desde la rama en al que se encontraba, decidida se baja del árbol y encuentra una soga- ya veras secuestrador- haciendo gala de sus habilidades la chica laza al revolucionario tirándolo del caballo y dejándole a la aristócrata las riendas de el caballo

-madame Margy- la chica corría hasta donde el caballo- venga pronto- después de eso la joven lleva a su ama hasta el _**tamazcalli **_ donde se había ocultado juanita- quédese aquí, iré a buscar al amo Terrence

-Candy no, no vallas, el amo Terry estará bien por que es un hombre, si te ven te llevaran como a María- dijo la pequeña juanita con desesperación

- no puedo dejar a Terry, cuida de la señorita y cuando pase el peligro te la llevas pa la hacienda entendiste?- después de eso la rubia cierra el temazcalli y corre a buscar al Duque

-eres la americana?- dijo uno de los hombres a caballo cortándole el paso a Candy

-…- Candy estaba petrificada, como sabía que era americana… esta bien su color de cabello y piel no le ayudaban, era una pregunta tonta

-tu te vienes conmigo- sin mas el hombre la toma de la cintura y la acomoda en el caballo

-Noooooooooooooo- grito la pecosa, grito que llego hasta los oídos del Aristócrata que en ese momento peleaba a puño limpio contra uno de los revolucionarios

-CANDY!- grito con horror al ver a su pecosa en manos de uno de esos hombres

-vámonos, ya tenemos lo que queríamos- sin mas los hombres realizan la retirada

-no Candy- en ese momento de distracción el hombre con el que peleaba saco un revolver disparándole, afortunadamente la bala solo le había dado un roce, pero suficiente para herirlo

-TERRY!!!!!- Grito desesperada la pecosa al ver al joven herido y ella ser alejada por aquel grupo, una vez mas la vida le daba un giro a su vida alejándola de la felicidad

-NO… no candy- sin pensarlo el aristócrata rasga una de sus mangas creando un vendaje improvisado para su herida, rápidamente toma uno de los caballos y corre tras el hombre que se llevara a Candy

-Amo Terry- grito uno de los caballerangos preocupado

-maldición, el patrón va a matarnos- dijo otro- su hija secuestrada y su hijo tras ellos…

-la señorita Margy esta sana y salva-dijo juanita saliendo de su escondite- pero esos desgraciaos se llevaron a Dulce- dijo preocupada por su amiga

-prepárense, tenemos que ir a apoyar al amo Terrence

-¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo José?!, ese chico era…

- el amo Terrence, apúrate carajo prepara a una comitiva de hombres tenemos que ir a apoyarlo, que vallan armados, ya sabes como son esos revolucionarios- declaro el hombre

-¡José!- grito el hombre que llevara a Candy hasta ese país

-¡García!, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el hombre

-los Villistas llegaron a la Hacienda, se robaron varias cosas y también se llevaron algunas mujeres

-maldición!, y los patrones?- pregunto José

-están bien, pero el Amo Terrence y la señorita Margy desaparecieron

-Estoy aquí- contesto la joven ondeas con valor

-Señorita, pero ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto el hombre sorprendido

-yo… los hombres estaban por llevarme cuando vieron que era la hija de los dueños, gracias a un engaño de mis hermanos y la ayuda de Dulce y Juanita me disfrazaron y me encerraron en esa cueva de adobe para que no me llevaran, pero mi hermano fue tras esos hombres, se llevaron a dulce

-¡maldición!- volvió a decir el hombre

-es una orden garcía, organice a algunos hombres y vallan a buscar a mi hermano y a Dulce, ella me salvo

-no hacia falta que lo dijera my lady, como sea pensábamos ir a buscarlo, José, arrejunta la mayor cantidad de hombres y vamos a ayudar al amo Terrence- dicho esto el mexicano comienza a correr a todo galope hacia la hacienda a dar las noticias a los Duquesa

-yo quiero ir con ellos, mi hermano y Dulce están en peligro

-señorita, debemos volver a la Hacienda, los villistas también atacaron la hacienda, no quiero saber como esta su madre y su padre, no se preocupe mi padre encontrara a Dulce y a su hermano, no sufra- contesto la pequeña juanita

-tienes razón… vamos entonces- sin mas la joven se dispone a ir donde sus padres

Hacienda Grandchester

-Dios mío, mi Hija, mi hija!- lloraba desconsolada la Duquesa al pensar que su pequeña había sido raptada por los villistas

-Cálmese Madame, vera como mi viejo los encuentra- declaro la esposa de garcía entregándole un te de azar a la Duquesa

-no quiero nada, solo quiero que mi hija aparezca, Dios mío, Dios mío mi pequeña- lloraba con amargura-¡MALDITA LA HORA EN QUE NOS TRAJISTE A ESTE HORRIBLE PAIS RICARD!- grito fuera de si la duquesa

-Mi lord- se escucho la voz de uno de los peones

-¿tienen una pista de mis hijos?- se apresuro a preguntar el Duque

-¡Papá!- grito la joven condesa al entrar corriendo a la sala

-Margy!-dijo el duque esperándola con los brazos abiertos

-¡papá!- dijo la jovencita llegando a los brazos de su papá- papito mi hermano, Terry…

-hija mía!- la duquesa corre a abrazar a la joven mientras la llenaba de besos y lloraba aliviada de tener a su hija entre sus brazos

-no… mamá espera, no es el momento, Madre!...

-¿pero que haces vestida con esos harapos?- dijo la mujer regresando a su típica arrogancia aristocrática

-es lo que intento decirles… mi hermano me salvo, el y dulce me disfrazaron para que no me llevaran y me encerraron en uno de esos baños de vapor de los nativos de aquí, pero en eso un hombre se llevo a dulce y mi hermano intento seguirlo…¡papá!, le dispararon a mi hermano, esta herido, pero aun así se fue a buscar a dulce que fue raptada en mi lugar

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo Margy?!- dijo alarmado el Duque sintiendo que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo, su primogénito, su heredero, herido y en peligro, el único recuerdo de su gran amor en un peligro inminente, si le pasaba algo ¿Qué le diría a Eleonor?- busquen a todos los hombres armados, no descansen hasta que encuentren a mi hijo y esa chiquilla- dijo con voz autoritaria mientras el mismo se disponía a salir

-Richard!- dijo la Duquesa con furia al ver como se ponía su esposo deba todo por "ese bastardo"

-yo iré contigo padre- se dejo escuchar la voz del segundo hijo del Duque

-Leonard- se sorprendió el Duque al ver a su hijo con ropa para montar dispuesto a salir con el

-de ninguna manera, no permitiré que te arriesgues por algo sin valor

-¿sin valor?...¡¿sin valor?!- grito molesto el joven conde- ¿la vida de mi hermano es algo sin valor?, no madre, quizás para ti no sea nada, pero llevo en mis venas la misma sangre que el, y mas ahora, tengo una deuda de honor, salvo a mi hermana… ahora debo ayudarlo, es honor ingles madre… Padre, permítame acompañarle, por favor- dijo suplicante el joven

-Leonard… gracias hijo- con una sonrisa el Duque sale de la casa en compañía de su hijo

Mientras tanto , en la parte interna de los bosques y selvas de la región, donde los espíritus de los antiguos dioses prevalecían, donde los Tonallis de una civilización antigua desaparecieran tras defender sus tierras, donde aun se escuchaba el sonido del caracol de guerra y las piedras de los antiguos templos como mudos testigos de glorias pasadas reposaban, solo un pequeño grupo de personas prevalecían, orgullosos descendientes de la raza de bronce vigilaban los acontecimientos de esas tierras….

-**Malinalitzin**- dijo con respeto una mujer anciana a la figura que le diera la espalda

-¿Qué pasa Citlali?- pregunto la mujer en el antiguo dialecto mexica

-Malinalitzin, últimamente has pasado demasiado tiempo frente a nuestro padre Xihutecutli, ay algo que te angustia?, ¿hay algo que inquiete?

-me inquieta nuestra gente, poco a poco nuestra gloria se extingue, somos una flor que se marchita con los años, y los hombres blancos cada vez son mas, y los pintos, esos picaros, son cada vez mas… agonizamos como cultura- dijo con tristeza la mujer- nuestra madre Tonantzin volvió a tomar la forma de cihualcoatl, vuelve a llamar a sus hijos , a nosotros… a mi, esta batalla entre los hijos de esos que nos conquistaron y la sangre de nuestros antepasados esta mas ardiente que nunca, solo que han olvidado su orgullo y su amor a los dioses, solo ven su amor al dorado del oro en vez del dorado del sol-dijo con misticismo- es por eso que nuestra madre **Cihualcoatl** me llama

-¡Malinalitzin!- dijo la mujer asustada

-creo que traeré la misma traición que la mujer de aquellos tiempos, será que mi nombre esta maldito?- dijo la hermosa mujer de piel bronceada cabellos largos y negros como la noche trenzados para su mejor manejo, tenia los ojos mas obscuros que alguien viera, pero con un brillo de bondad infinito- **Malinali Coyoxauqui**, dos mujeres que levantaron un cambio, la primera traiciono su raza, la segunda traiciono a su madre… debo encontrar al hombre que traerá el cielo en su rostro- dijo con pesadumbre- es el mandato de nuestro señor **Quetzalcoatl**…

-¿Por qué habla así Malinalitzin?- pregunto nuevamente la mujer

-por que hoy nuestro padre **Xiuhtecutli** me a mostrado que mi **Tonalli**… esta ligado al tonalli de esos hombres blancos que han acabado con nuestra raza, hoy nuestro padre contrario a lo que pensé, me pide que ayude a esos seres que vienen del otro lado del mar, y a los que vienen mas allá de las tierras de los **raramuri**, de los **guarijíos**, allá donde nuestros hermanos seguían la ley de los grandes espíritus, donde las cabelleras del enemigo eran tan preciadas como los corazones de los nuestros- declaro la mujer

-Malinalitzin…

-calla mujer… y vete a descansar, yo, debo recorrer mi Tonalli- dicho eso la mujer se cubre con una capa hecha de ricas plumas de Quetzal

-¿acaso la familia de nuestro señor **Moctezuma**, esta destinada al dolor?, gran flechador del cielo, tu que estas a lado de los grandes dioses, que atravesaste los grandes peligros de mictlan como el guerrero valiente que fuiste, para llegar hasta**Ilhuicatl Tonatiuh, **guía los pasos de tu ultima gota de sangre, dale tus agallas para no desfallecer en el cumplimiento de su Tonalli…- aquella mujer de cabello obscuro y facciones maduras suplicaba a sus antepasados guiar los paso de la ultima gota de sangre real con vida- protejan a su hija Malinali Coyoxauqui…

XD continuara…

_**Ocli: **_definición de los nativos Mexicanos al pulque, que no es más que una bebida embriagante hecha a base de Maguey

_**Tezcatzontecatl**_: dios del vino, en especial del pulule aunque este ultimo también era atribuido a la diosa Mayahuel, junto con sus esposo patecatl para producir agua miel y hacer nuestro rico pulque… XD pruébenlo chicos, pero no hagan lo mismo que Terry XD todo con medida nada con exceso

_**Tlacultetl**_: diosa Mexica de la belleza y el amor sensual

_**Nehua nimitztlazohtla: **_en lengua nahuatl es traducido como te quiero mucho o te amo XD tuve que preguntarle a mi mamá… si supiera para que lo pregunte jajajaja__

_**¿tleica?: **_¿por que?

_**quema :**_si

_**tamazcalli: **_era un cuarto de baño hecho a base de adobe (barro con paja para formar una especie de tabique)donde los vapores eran de hiervas aromáticas y curativas, en la época de la revolución era muy común hacer trasfondos para ocultar ahí a las mujeres que eran raptadas por los revolucionarios.

-**Malinalitzin: **mas bien la terminación Tzin en el nombre, esta terminación era el equivalente a "lord" o "señora", solo lo podían usar personajes de altos mandos y realezas, este estado era otorgado solo a guerreros muy valientes y destacados o descendientes directos del Huey tlatoani, que era el Rey entre los Mexicas

**Cihualcoatl**: una de las personalidades de la diosa madre de los mexicas, cuenta la leyenda que la aparición de Cihualcoatl anuncio el fin del imperio Mexica, se escuchaba el lamento de una mujer "ay mis hijos,¿ a donde iremos?, a ¿donde hemos de partir?" , por esta razón en la actualidad se le relaciona con la leyenda de la llorona, típica leyenda Mexicana

**Malinali:** mejor conocida como Malinche, una mujer cuya inteligencia y belleza sirvió a los españoles para la conquista, esta mujer aprendió el idioma español y sirvió de interprete a Hernán Cortez, la historia la marca algunas veces como una traidora, otras como una victima de las circunstancias, lo cierto es que hoy en día y gracias a ella surgió el termino Malinchismo, que no es ora cosa que el termino que se le da a un mexicano al preferir artículos extranjeros a los propios del país.

**Coyoxauhqui**: hija de Coatlicue, la diosa madre y hermana de Huitzilopochtli, cuenta la leyenda que esta diosa al enterarse de que su madre estaba embarazada organizo junto con sus 400 hermanos el asesinato de su madre, Huitzilopochtli defendió a su madre al nacer, asesinando a Coyoxauhqui degollándola, de esta forma la cabeza de la mujer se convirtió en la luna y el resto de sus hermanos en las estrellas del firmamento XD la piedra que representa a esa diosa se encuentra en el museo de templo mayor de la ciudad de México

**Quetzalcoatl**…

-¿Por qué habla así Malinalitzin?- pregunto nuevamente la mujer

**Xiuhtecutli: **dios del fuego

**Tonalli: ** así le llamaban al destino en el México prehispánico

**Raramuri**: grupo originario del norte de México

**Guarijíos**: "clan" mas bárbaro dentro de las culturas al norte de México, fue una de las pocas tribus que se revelaron contra los españoles en 1632

**Moctezuma: **emperador mexica de gran valor, conocido también como el flechador del cielo Moctezuma Ilhuicamina

**Ilhuicatl Tonatiuh****: **existían tres cielos en la mitología Mexica, este cielo era destinado a los guerreros que morían en batalla y las mujeres que morían en el parto

Aclarados estos puntos XD gracias a todas por leer un saludo especial a Malinali XD deseo concedido… próximo capitulo… XD


	5. Una extraña aldea

_**Una extraña aldea.**_

La naturaleza siempre le había ayudado a encontrar calma a su espíritu, reconocía en cada parte de ella le presencia de sus dioses, aquellos que siglos atrás decidieran retirarse a descansar para darle paso al dios cristiano, sin embargo, dejaron su esencia en esas partes de la naturaleza donde el misterio de la creación se hacia presente en la obscuridad de la noche, ella ya no le temía a** ehecatl**, dios del viento nocturno, sabia que su dios reposaba en esos tiempos esperando con paciencia el día en que el poderío de los antiguos dioses resurgiría, Malinalli, habiendo nacido entre ese grupo de nativos donde la sangre se conservaba pura y siendo descendiente directa de los últimos emperadores Mexicas había sido educada en el arte de la danza, la música la magia y por supuesto la guerra, pese a su condición de mujer, la joven había sido educada como una guerrera de magnificencia tal, que de aun existir los grandes clanes de guerreros ella seria sin mucho esfuerzo una campeona águila, su inteligencia, destreza y creación de estrategias era sorprendente, dichas cualidades habían logrado proteger a su pequeño grupo, sin embargo ahora los dioses le habían puesto una tarea que ella sentía traicionar a su gente, le pedía, no, prácticamente le exigían ayudar a los hombres que ella tanto odiaba al culparlos de la extinción de su pueblo, ¿Por qué los dioses le encomendaban esa tarea?

-no logro comprender- susurro en voz baja mientras los cascos de un caballo se oían a lo lejos- las bestias de los hombres del mar-junto a el sonido de los cascos los gritos de una mujer pidiendo auxilio lograban escucharse, ante eso la chica se esconde preparando su flecha hecha a base de madera y punta filosa de **obsidiana**

-¡déjeme ir, suélteme!-gritaba la chica con desesperación, el caballo estaba cerca y la joven tenso su arco cargándola con la flecha, esperando por quien venia en el camino en el mas absoluto silencio, como el lince que espera a atacar a su presa, ante sus ojos aparecía uno de esos falsos Mexicanos que decían luchar por sus tierras y el dorado de su maíz, cuando lo único que buscaban era el dorado del oro, Malinalli detestaba ese tipo de hombres, su sentido del honor era mancillado por esos pseudos descendientes de la raza de bronce, así que afinando su puntería, la primer flecha fue a dar al hombro del hombre que llevaba a Candy en sus brazos

-¿Qué?... maldición- dijo con dolor el hombre soltando a la chica haciéndola caer, la segunda flecha fue a dar a el brazo que aun sostenía las riendas del caballo haciéndolo caer del animal y haciendo que el caballo se detuviera unos cuantos pasos mas adelante, aprovechando eso la chica de origen Mexica camina con ese aire que solo el orgullo guerrero puede portar

-tenia que ser una de estas basuras… ¿cuantas veces les he advertido que no se introduzcan en las tierras de mis gentes?- dijo ella con solemnidad

-maldita zorra- grito el hombre buscando su arma para dispararle, pero el dolor que siente en sus brazos es mayor, la joven aprovecha eso para tomar su **macahuitl** y colocar el filo de su espada prehispánica en el cuello del hombre-no quiero asesinarte, seria una deshonra para mis dioses derramar tu sangre y ofrecérsela, así que por tu bien espero que ni se te ocurra sacar esa cosa que escupe fuego- declaro la chica mientras dejaba que el filo de las obsidianas cortara ligeramente la piel del hombre

-déjame ir… por favor, no me mates- declaro el hombre muerto de miedo, ya habían escuchado que una parte de los antiguos mexicas había sobrevivido por generaciones en esas áreas

-cobarde…-dicho eso la mujer levanta su macahuitl y golpea a lado de la cabeza del hombre provocando que este se desmayara por la impresión

-estará así por un buen rato- se mofo la mujer mientras se dirigía hacia donde candy estaba- cabello de sol…- dijo la mujer sorprendida por el cabello de la pecosa

-por favor… no.. no me hagas daño- dijo la pecosa con miedo tras presenciar la violencia de la chica

-ojos de prado- declaro la chica- eres extraña mujer- dijo la chica interesada en la pecosa- cálmate, no te are daño, si hubiera querido hacerlo te hubiera apuntado con mis flechas cuando venias con ese hombre… debes ser una de las tantas que han sido secuestradas por esos malditos- declaro la morena-vete a tu casa-dijo dándose media vuelta

-espera… gracias- dijo la pecosa realmente agradecida con la mujer

-si de verdad quieres agradecérmelo sal de estos territorios cuanto antes, no me gustaría tener que sacarte como a ese tipo- declaro la morena

-eh?... no… ya me voy- dijo la rubia con algo de miedo cuando los cascos de un nuevo caballo se escucho

-hay mas…- dijo molesta la morena preparándose para disparar una nueva flecha mientras la rubia se colocaba atrás de ella

-malditos traidores a nuestra raza-la chica tensa el arco y la flecha dispuesta a disparar a quien sea que se presentara

-¡Candy!- se escucho el grito del joven aristócrata buscando a la joven ojiverde

-¡Terry!, no, ¡no dispares detente!- la chica de cabellos rubios empuja los brazos de la morena desviando la flecha, sin embargo el tiro asusto el caballo haciendo que el conde cayera del mismo

-¡Terry!- grito la pecosa mientras corría a ver como estaba el joven-¡Terry!, Terry por favor, ¿Qué tienes?- la chica lo toma en sus brazos mas el joven estaba inconciente-dios mío Terry por favor responde- copiosas lagrimas corrían por el rostro de la pecosa- no Terry, Terry…mi amor abre los ojos- la chica lo abraza con mas fuerza al ver que el joven no abre los ojos

-si lo sigues zarandeando de esa manera lo vas a lastimar mas… déjame verlo- declaro la morena- es un golpe sin importancia, -de una pequeña maleta la mujer saca un liquido verde y lo coloca en donde el joven tenia el golpe-con esto no tendrá problemas internos mas adelante- dijo la mujer- sostén el trapo mientras yo saco otras cosas para esa herida-la pecosa hace caso y ve como la chica de cabello negro saca otros líquidos de diferentes colores- hay que saturar y desinfectar si no la fiebre podría ser peligrosa- la chica voltea hacia todos lados- ahí están- dicho eso la chica se dirige hacia un árbol mientras juntaba algunas cosas que la pecosa no pudo distinguir y las mete en una pequeña vasija, después regresa a lado de los dos extranjeros y comienza a limpiar la herida de Terry, después de desinfectar saca unos pequeños insectos que había juntado en el árbol haciendo que muerdan a Terry

-¡ah!- reacciono el castaño

-¡Terry!- la pecosa tenia lagrimas de felicidad

-pecosa… estas bien?- pregunto el castaño

-si, lo estoy, pero eres tu el que esta herido- dijo ella con lágrimas- por mi culpa

-no pecosa esto… ¡ah!- se quejo al sentir una nueva mordedura de los insectos

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- dijo alarmada la pecosa al ver lo que hacia la joven, hacia que los insectos picaran al joven y separaba la cabeza del cuerpo para que así se quedaran afianzadas a la piel del joven aristócrata

-tranquilízate, es para cerrar las heridas de tu novio y el veneno que tienen estos insectos sirve para quitar el dolor- declaro la morena mientras seguía con el procedimiento

-gracias- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa

-ya te dije como me o agradezcas- declaro la morena

-¿novio?...suena bien- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa arrogante

-dios mío ¿ni por que estas herido dejas tu arrogancia?

-ya esta… eso le ayudara mientras llegan con sus médicos blancos… ahora largo- dijo la morena poniéndose de pie

-gracias- dijo el castaño mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Candy

-váyanse y jamás vuelvan a poner un pie en estas tierras o tendré que asesinarles- la chica se da media vuelta y comienza a alejarse

-¡Terry!- dijo la pecosa al ver como el chico comenzaba a perder fuerza y se desvanecía

-¿mm?... o rayos creo que me excedí con los insectos… cálmate solo perdió algo de fuerzas… supongo que tendré que darles asilo esta noche… solo espero que no den problemas… - la joven comienza a hacer el sonido de un ave y a ese sonido dos hombres igualmente morenos y fornidos aparece

-Malinalitzin- dijeron los dos hombres haciendo la señal de besar la tierra

-ayuden a los blancos- dijo en nahuatl- se quedaran con nosotros hasta que el hombre se recupere

-pero Malinalitzin- dijo uno de ellos con sorpresa

-nada de peros… son ordenes de nuestros dioses, yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero debo ayudar a estos extranjeros-declaro la orgullosa mujer dando la espalda a sus allegados

-como usted diga tlatoani Malinalitzin- dijo le chico que se había atrevido a refutar su decisión.

-andando- con todo el porte y orgullo de su raza y posición la joven de piel bronceada encabeza la caminata para llegar hasta donde su gente había estado resguardada por tanto tiempo, muchos de ellos se sorprendieron al ver hombres blancos en su tierra, y sobre todo con vida, sabían que la dirigente de su reducida aldea era sumamente estricta en ese sentido, cualquier hombre blanco que pisara sus tierras seria muerto, si embargo, de unos días a la fecha se le veía pensante y desconcertada, aparentemente los dioses le habían pedido algo con respecto a los hombres blancos, ella odiaba profundamente a los conquistadores y a todos aquellos que vinieran de las tierras del norte y del otro lado del océano, sin embargo era temerosa de la voluntad de sus dioses y si ellos ordenaran que se arrojara a un volcán activo, juraban por sus antepasados que ella lo aria- lleven a los hombres blancos a la choza de la **tizitl**- ordeno Coyolxauhqui en su idioma

-ella no los recibirá mi señora, sabe que odia tan profundamente a estos hombres como usted

-lo se, pero al igual que a mi, los dioses le han dado ordenes de ayudarlos, ella sabrá si desobedece a los dioses yo ya cumplí- dijo la mujer alejándose del grupo, sin mas los hombres condujeron a los visitantes hasta la choza de aquella mujer, candy caminaba con algo de miedo, aquellas personas les miraban con desconfianza, otras con curiosidad, podía notar en la mayor parte de ellos una piel bronceada cabellos largos y obscuros, ropas ligeras… muy ligeras para gusto de Candy, claro que ella había sido educada en una sociedad llena de pudor y restricciones donde estaban llenas de olanes que cubrían a las mujeres, para candy era sorprendente ver que incluso algunas niñas estaban prácticamente desnudas tan solo con una especie de bragas, por otro lado los nativos de la aldea parecían igualmente interesadas en aquella chica, ¿Cómo era posible que portara tanta tela?, ¿seria que era una princesa de un lugar misterioso?, tal vez era una diosa, se decían algunos pero solo miraron a su dirigente que trataba a aquella rubia como un ser humano normal, aunque llevara el sol en sus cabellos y los prados en sus ojos, por otra parte estaba ese otro hombre blanco, parecía herido, ellos sabían que su "Tlatoani" odiaba a esos hombre que venían mas allá de las fronteras de su aldea, entonces ¿Por qué los había traído?

-**itzpapalotltzin**- dijeron los tres hombres al entrar a la choza de la mujer, era una dama de aproximadamente 20 años cabello obscuro como la noche aunque su piel no era tan bronceada como la de los demas, tenia u porte altivo y orgulloso, una figura envidiable

-¿Por qué me han traido a estos seres tan desagradables- dijo en su lengua nativa

-Malinalitzin ordeno traerlos ante usted- dijo uno de los hombres mientras depositaban a Terry en un Petate en el suelo

-Jum- sonrio de medio lado la mujer-nuestra **xiuhcoatl** se esta convirtiendo en una frágil **papalotl**- dejenlos ahí pero no aseguro que no los sacrifique para los dioses- dijo la mujer con arrogancia y a su orden los dos hombres salen- no se que esta pasando con nuestra **yaocihuatl** debe ser por ordenes de los Dioses… no puedo creer que me pidan ayudarles… ¿Cuál es tu nombre niña de cabellos de sol?- pregunto la mujer en su lengua, sin embargo Candy se queda muda, los ojos negros de la mujer eran intimidantes, la pobre pecosa podía jurar que un universo inmenso se escondia en esos ojos tan negros como la noche- entiendo, no conoces mi lengua, supongo que tendré que hablarte como los cristianos…¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto en español la mujer

-Ca…ca… Candy- dijo la chica con algo de temor

-¿candy?... que raro, no me gusta, te llamare **Chalchihutlyolotl- **dijo la mujer al encontrar su mirada con los ojos verdes de la rubia- mi nombre es itzapapalotl, pero te refreiras a mi como itzapapalotlzin, ¿entendiste Chalchihutlyolotl?

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendio la pecosa, ¿Qué pasaba en ese país que todos creían que le podían cambiar el nombre y bautizarla a su antojo, primero Dulce, después esta mujer que le puso un nombre por demás raro, ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo chalchi ¿Qué?, hasta ese mocoso engreído le decía señorita pecas… ¿señorita pecas?...-¡Terry!- dijo la chica corriendo a lado de el joven ingles-¿Terry?, ¿Terry estas bien?, abre tus ojos… Dios mío, tiene fiebre- dijo preocupada la pecosa

-tranquilízate Chalchihuitlyolotl-dijo la mujer con tranquilidad-Malinalitzin es una gran Tizitl, aprendió de mi- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras tomaba varios frascos con líquidos de diferentes colores- se ve, que ese hombre blanco es fuerte, aun así, transmite su seguridad y arrogancia, esa arrogancia que solo portan los grandes señores de Anahuac, se parece a lo que los** tonalpouhques** cuentan como eran nuestros Tlatoanis-sonrió la mujer- debe ser un tlatoani de tus tierras

-¿Cómo?- dijo la chica sorprendida al ver que buen español que tenia la mujer, sin embargo la mezcla de algunas palabras en Nahuatl le dificultaban el entendimiento

-ayúdame a que beba esto, eso le bajara la fiebre- dijo la mujer mientras acercaba un liquido negro verdoso a los labios del castaño

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto la chica con algo de preocupación

-¿quieres que tu novio se salve?, entonces no preguntes, no te gustara saberlo- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué cree que es mi novio?- dijo la chica sonrojada

-por que para nosotros los mexicas… es muy fácil ver cuando dos tonallis unidos de una manera inquebrantable- dijo la mujer mientras ayudaba a recostar nuevamente a Terry- vigílalo… si vez algún cambio toca ese caracol y vendré de inmediato… debo hablar con Malinalitzin-dijo la mujer con aire preocupado

-el Caracol?- dijo la chica al ver una pequeña concha

-si solo soplas en el y listo… nos vemos mas tarde- después de eso la mujer sale de su choza en busca de la joven princesa- Chalchiutlyolotl, es un nombre perfecto para ella-pensaba la mujer mientras se dirigía al pequeño templo que fungía como palacio para Coyolxauhqui- sus ojos verdes como el jade y refleja su corazón en ellos… es tan trasparente como su mirada… nunca creí que el mundo que deje atrás me siguiera hasta aquí, soy la mancha en esta aldea, aun así Malinalitzin jamás permitió que se me discriminara… dioses de mi madre… protejan la aldea por que la llegada del mundo externo solo puede representar la desgracia como para nuestros antepasados…¿Por qué nos han pedido les ayudemos?- se preguntaba la mujer mientras llegaba a la entrada del pequeño monumento

Mientras tanto en la choza

-Terry, tienes que abrir los ojos, por favor- dijo mientras pasaba una compresa con agua sobre su frente- recupérate-decía mientras acariciaba sus castaños cabellos

-Ca…Candy… Candy…- murmuraba entre sueños

-Terry… aquí estoy, aquí estoy- dijo ella tomando la mano del joven aristócrata- tranquilízate, estoy bien, estoy a tu lado- como si de un bálsamo se tratara las palabras de candy lo habían tranquilizado haciendo que su respiración se volviera mas tranquila- creo que la fiebre esta pasando, Terry, tienes que abrir los ojos pronto, recuperarte para que volvamos a la hacienda, este lugar me da mucho miedo –dijo la chiquilla

De regreso al templo…

-Coyolxauhqui…-dijo la mujer al estar frente a la dirigente de la aldea y hacer la señal de besar la tierra

-¿Cómo están los extranjeros?- pregunto sin inmutarse

-están bien, el hombre se recuperara pronto

-eso espero, los quiero fuera cuanto antes

-con todo respeto, eso no es posible

-¿Por qué no?- dijo la mujer

-tu lo sabes- contesto itzapapalotl

**-…- **la joven Tlatoani frunció el seño- no comprendo a los Dioses, ¿Por qué los quieren aquí?, cuando fueron sus antepasados los que trajeron desgracia a esta gente… es un peligro que permanezcan aquí, su sangre sucia podría manchar nuestro linaje- la mujer se llevo una mano a la boca dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de lo dicho-lo lamento itzapapalotl, no quise

-no te preocupes, sabes que soy una mancha en este lugar, es por ello que se me condeno al sacerdocio para que mi sangre impura no manche al resto de la aldea, el pecado de mi madre al tenerme me afecto, eso es todo

-tuviste la oportunidad de tener una vida allá afuera con los de la misma raza que tu padre

-un mundo de banalidades donde solo hay hipocresía, falsos seres arrepentidos de sus pecados y donde solo se busca arruinarse los unos a los otros?... no lo creo, aquí no tendré descendencia pero vivo feliz con mi gente…sin embargo

-sin embargo?- pregunto la Tlatoani

-esos chicos, la chica de ojos color jade y cabello de sol… Chalchihuitlyolotl…

-le has dado un nombre?- pregunto la mas joven

-tendrá que acostumbrarse, va a quedarse largo tiempo aquí-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- se que ella es a la que los dioses enviaron a proteger

-yo también lo sospeche… los dioses no pueden dar unos ojos tan verdes como el jade sagrado a cualquiera

-ese hombre blanco esta unido a su tonalli

-también lo se, ¿será su caballero águila?- pregunto la mas joven mientras se sentaba en el trono

-puede ser, por ahora solo debemos protegerles por un tiempo hasta que los dioses den sus ordenes

- itzapapalotl … aun falta que encontremos al caballero con el cielo en los ojos y el sol en su cabello- dijo la mujer

-el ultimo guerrero jaguar, sabes lo que eso significa ¿no?

-al igual que mi señor Topiltzin… pronto tendré que emprender un largo viaje, mas alla de lo que jamas eh visto…

-cuando eso pase…

-tu te quedaras a cuidar de la aldea-dijo la mujer decidida

-yo debo ir contigo y lo sabes

-nadie mas que nosotras puede proteger la aldea

-al igual que **Topiltzin Quetzalcoatl**… daremos el juramento de volver…

-cihualcoatl apareció de nuevo, como cuando nuestro imperio fue destruido

-malas cosas están por pasar, pero buenas también, hay que creer en los dioses y en que protegerán a nuestras gentes- dijo Coyolxauhqui preocupada

-que así sea-dijo la mujer de ojos negros como la noche

-ahora ve a lado de esos hombres blancos- dijo la dirigente de la aldea

-con su permiso- sin mas la joven curandera se retira del lugar

Dos días mas tarde en la hacienda Grandchester…

-al fin llegue, espero que aun este el señor Garcia o alguno de los criados que conocieron a la familia…

-¿señorito Anthony?- dijo una de las sirvientas al reconocerlo

-¡María!, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo el rubio con una sincera sonrisa

-señorito Anthony, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?, estas ya no son tierras de los Andrew- dijo la mujer algo sorprendida

-lo se pero…¿Qué sucedió aquí?- dijo preocupado

-oh señorito, la guerra civil que hay en el pais provoco esto, los revolucionarios vinieron a hacer de las suyas a la hacienda

-¿están todos bien?- pregunto Anthony de inmediato

-si, solo unos cuantos heridos pero…- dijo la mujer dudando un poco

-¿pero?...- pregunto impaciente el rubio

-se llevaron varias cosas de valor y raptaron a una jovencita de la servidumbre, la chica salvo a la señorita de la familia y a cambio se la llevaron a ella, el joven heredero se fue tras los bandidos para rescatar a la joven, pero no hemos tenido noticias de ellos en casi tres días, el amo Grandchester esta desesperado

-como se llamaba la jovencita que raptaron?- pregunto de inmediato Anthony

-Dulce- contesto la mujer, a lo que Anthony suspiro aliviado pensando en que no había sido su amada pecosa- es una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, acababa de llegar de su país, la había enviado su tía abuela a trabajar aquí- dijo la mujer

-¡Candy!- grito el rubio con desesperación- por favor María, préstenme un caballo tengo que salir a buscarla cuanto antes- declaro el rubio

-señor usted conocía a Dulce

-eh venido hasta aquí por ella María- dijo con desesperación

-amo Anthony… mejor será que se entreviste con la señora de la casa o con la señorita para que le prestemos un caballo, si se lo presto, seguro que la señora me azota y me corre- dijo la mujer sintiéndose fatal por negarle un favor al señorito que tan bueno había sido con ellos

-esta bien, por favor, entrevístame con ella cuanto antes

-sígame señorito Anthony- la mujer comienza a caminar seguido por el chico de cabellos rubios y ojos color cielo

-Candy… espérame… voy a rescatarte- con esa firme convicción Anthony se decide a salir en busca de la rubia pecosa

XD continuara!!!!

**Ehecatl**: dios del viento

**Obsidiana: **roca de uso común entre los Mexicas para la fabricación de armas y algunas joyas, el uso dependía del tipo de obsidiana que se tratara

**macahuitl** : espada Mexica constaba de un fuerte tronco y filosas navajas de obsidiana incrustadas, era el arma mas usada entre los mexicas.

**Tizitl**: medico mexica, curandero, brujo , XD el que curaba a los enfermos y heridos

**Itzpapalotltzin**: señora mariposa blanca

**Xiuhcoatl:** serpiente de fuego

**Papalotl**: mariposa

**Yaocihuatl: **mujer guerrera

**Chalchihutlyolotl: **corazón de jade

**Tonalpouhques: **eran los hombres que escribían el nombre de los mexicas en los códices de las aldeas, según su fecha de nacimiento marcaban su destino "tonalli" y en algunas ocasiones estos hombres también fungían como los narradores de la historia de los grandes pueblos

**Topiltzin Quetzalcoatl: ** rey sacerdote, la leyenda este personaje es que siempre se le considero un hombre virtuoso, inteligente sustituyo el sacrificio humano por el sacrificio a otros animales e insectos, sin embargo esto levo a enfrentamientos con seguidores de Tezcatlipoca, Topilzin siempre fue un hombre de reputacion intachable, como sacerdote y emperador, sin embargo es engañado y emborrachado, haciendo que rompa su celibato con su propia hermana, esta conducta entristece a Topiltzin quien tras su vergonzoso comportamiento se va de viaje, jurando regresar a reclamar su reino un año 2 caña mismo que por desgracia coincidió con la llegada de Hernan Cortez a tierras mexicanas y por lo cual muchos de nuestros antepasados aseguraron que ese hombre era Topilzin quetzalcoatl.


	6. encuentros y sentimientos

**_ENCUENTROS Y SENTIMIENTOS_**

La búsqueda había prevalecido por dos semanas y aun ni rastro de el Conde y de la chica de ojos verdes, el duque de Grandchester estaba ya perdiendo la fe de encontrar con vida a su hijo, sin embargo no desistiría hasta encontrarlo ya fuera vivo o muerto.

Por otra parte el joven Andrew se había unido a las campañas de búsqueda, para el aun era sorprendente que la Tía abuela no lo estuviera buscando, pero eso no le importaba, lo único que deseaba era encontrar a la pecosa de sus sueños, había escuchado lo que le sucedía a las jovencitas que eran raptadas y se estremecía al pensar que algo así le pudiera pasar a su pequeña rubia

-Candy, tienes que estar bien, tienes que estarlo, solo espero que el Conde de Grandchester este contigo y te proteja de esos maleantes- pensaba el rubio mientras cabalgaba por la zona en busca de su pecosa adorada, claro estaba que si el rubio supiera de la fuerte relación que habían creado esos dos y la cual había madurado en esas dos semanas no estaría tan seguro de hacer esa petición, por otro lado lo sucedido días atrás lo había dejado con una nueva preocupación

Dos semanas atrás…

_-¡Rayos!, ni rastro de Candy- el joven rubio cabalgaba a todo lo que podía por los alrededores esperando encontrar alguna pista de la chica, llego cerca de un riachuelo donde decidió descansar un poco, el joven calzaba botas de la mejor piel existente en el país, con las espuelas de la mejor plata del rumbo, camisa de la mejor calidad con botones de un material similar a las espuelas, todo en el derrochaba gallardía y elegancia en su atuendo de cabalgar, a sus oidos llego la voz de una mujer que cantaba en un idioma desconocido-¿será Candy?- sin mas se apresuro a donde los cantos de mujer eran escuchados, al llegar ahí en vez de encontrar una mujer de ojos verdes cabellos risados de color dorado y ensortijado, encontró a una dama de piel bronceada, ojos obscuros como la noche adornados con unas largas y pobladas pestañas, el cabello lacio y largo hasta la cintura y que al mismo tiempo cubría el bien formado pecho de la chica que se bañaba, ante esto el rubio se sonrojo, no pretendía interrumpir el baño de la dama y mucho menos observarla en un estado tan bochornoso, pensaba darse vuelta e irse de inmediato, sin embargo la pisada de otro caballo lo hizo detenerse_

_-¡quien esta alli?!- grito furiosa la dama de piel bronceada en el dialecto natural de los nativos de la tierra Mexica_

_-tranquila potranquita, no te are daño, solo vine a divertirme contigo un ratito belleza- un hombre por demás desagradable había salido de entre los matorrales, era robusto, sucio, tenia el aliento alcoholico una mirada lujuriosa dedicada a la joven dama_

_-te advierto lépero… ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi o probarás el filo de la hoja de piedra de pedernal, servirás de sacrificio a mis dioses_

_-asi me gustan- contesto el hombre en el idioma de la joven- difíciles, su resistencia solo me exita mas- sin mas el desagradable hombre intenta forzar a la dama_

_-maldito sangre sucia- grito la chica mientras planeaba como quitarse a ese hombre de encima_

_-jajajajajaja, riqueza, quedate tranquilita vas a ver que te va a gustar- de la nadala joven saco una daga con hoja de obsidiana cortando la mejilla del individuo-¡maldita!- bosifero el hombre mientras veia como emanaba sangre del corte- esta me la pagas- en un mal movimiento la chica resbala tirando la daga lejos y dandole ventaja al hombre corpulento- te tratare como la ramera que eres-dijo mientras comenzaba a manosear a la chica_

_-sueltame o te la veras con mis guerreros infeliz!- un disparo se escucho y el hombre se alejo de la dama lastimado_

_-¡mierda!- se dijo el hombre tocandose el hombro herido_

_-¿no escucho a la señorita?, sera mejor que se aleje si no quiere que le vuele los sesos-dijo iracundo Anthony mientras apuntaba al hombre con su arma_

_-quieres hacerte el heroe gringuito, pero te tiembla el pulso para tirar de el gatillo de nuevo_

_-acércate a la señorita y te juro que no lo pensare dos veces- mientras el rubio y el hombre se entretenían en ese encuentro Malinali ya había recuperado su daga de obsidiana_

_-¡te enseñare lo que es un hombre!- sin mas el hombre se lanzo contra anthony, sin embargo en el trayecto la chica de cabellera negra le intercepto incrustando su daga en la pierna del hombre desalmado_

_-¡hija de perra!- vocifero_

_-ni siquiera vales la pena, si te ofrezco como sacrificio los dioses me castigaran por enviarles basura…-desclavo su daga rápidamente y la volvio a enterrar muy cerca de la entrepierna del hombre- pero tal vez deba cortarte los… para que no intentes dañar a ninguna otra mujer- amenazo con fiereza la morena mientras antony la miraba desconsertado, la chica que parecia tan indefensa estaba muy lejos de serlo-escorias como tu son las que mancharon a mi raza, maldito lepero asqueroso-la chica da un fuerte puñetazo al hombre dejandolo inconciente, mitad por la fuerza y la sangre perdida y mitad por su estado alcoholico_

_-se encuentra bien?- pregunto Anthony asercandose a la chica, quien con los reflejos de un lince se volteo cautelosa_

_-¡el cielo en el rostro!- dijo la chica mirando desconsertada al rubio como si aquello fuera una revelacion_

_-¿disculpe?- pregunto anthony pues la chica habia hablado en un idioma nativo del lugar, en cuanto el rubio intento asercarse, la chica salio corriendo con toda su agilidad-¡espera!...- la voz del chico no fue atendido sin embargo al bajar la mirada encontró un collar hecho a base de turquesa, obsidiana fina y jade- debe ser de ella… ¿Quién eres?...- sin mas el chico se queda viendo en la direccion en que la bella joven saliera corriendo_

DE REGRESO A LA ACTUALIDAD

-¿Qué abra sido de ella?- el chico había regresado de sus recuerdos mientras sacaba el collar que llevaba puesto y que la joven dama habia perdido-¿Qué me pasa?, deberia estar buscando a Candy en vez de pensar en esa chica… ¡vamos!- sin mas tiro fuertemente las riendas de su caballo y comenzo a galopar en la esperanza de encontrar a su pequeña llorona pecosa

-**cualli tonaltin**- saludo la pecosa con una radiante sonrisa, su dorado cabello estaba suelto completamente tan solo con unos extraños broches de jade haciendo juego con sus ojos, portaba un **huepilli **blanco con ricos bordados de arte plumario, su cintura era marcada por un **nelpiloni** y portaba sandalias de **ixtle, **en sus manos llevaba una vasija con algo de carne azada de **solin** en una salsa picosa de **chiltipin** y una servilleta de Ixtle bordada la cual contenía tortillas recién hechas

-cualli tonaltin chalchihutlyolotl- dijo la mujer de ojos negros como la noche quien retiraba los vendajes del castaño

-¿Cómo sigue?- pregunto la pecosa mientras veía como la mujer examinaba la herida del aristócrata

-esta mejor, de hecho creo que ya esta perfectamente- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa al castaño

-eso quiere decir que podremos marcharnos pronto- pregunto el aristócrata con un rostro que parecía no muy contento

-si **itzacuahutli i tleyotl**, pero me gustaría tenerte bajo vigilancia por lo menos un poco mas, bueno los dejo para que desayunen, yo tengo que ir a ver a Malinalitzin-declaro la mujer mientras caminaba a la salida y la rubia se acercaba a el joven aristócrata, antes de salir la mujer volteo a verlos, ella le entregaba el plato con el alimento, el la recibía gustoso mirando a aquella rubia con verdadero amor- espero que su amor sea mas fuerte que su tonalli… momentos obscuros se presentaran en un futuro que hará hasta lo imposible por separarlos, solo de ustedes depende usar su fuerza guerrera para defender sus sentimientos- sin mas la joven sacerdotisa sale del lugar

-tienes que comer bien para reponerte pronto- dijo la chica mientras enrollaba una tortilla y se la entregaba al joven

-candy…hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte- dijo el castaño sin aceptar la tortilla

-¿Qué pasa Terry?- pregunto la pecosa algo desconcertada por la tristeza en el rostro del chico

-candy… no quiero volver- dijo el castaño de repente

-¿Qué dices?- dijo desconcertada la pecosa

-candy… no quiero alejarme de ti- dijo el chico clavando sus ojos azules en las verdes lagunas de la rubia

-Terry, aquí o en la hacienda vamos a estar juntos- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-exacto candy… pero cuando tenga que volver a mi país…- en ese momento Candy comprendía la angustia del aristócrata, el regresaría a Inglaterra el próximo otoño y ella tendría que quedarse en México como la sirvienta que era

-pero… vendrás en vacaciones no

-no es lo mismo pecosa-dijo el chico llevando su mano a la mejilla de la rubia- no estarás a mi lado y la verdad, no creo soportarlo, candy has sido mi única compañía desde que recuerdo

-Terry- dijo la chica sintiendo como la mano de Terry en su mejilla le quemaba, desde que habían llegado a esa aldea su corazón poco a poco se fue entregando por completo a ese joven-hablamos después de eso quieres?... ahora lo único que importa es que te recuperes por completo, cuando estés bien, ya veremos que hacer, ¿te parece?- dijo la pecosa mientras le ofrecía nuevamente la tortilla a Terry

-como quieras pecas- dicho esto el castaño muerde el taco aun en la mano de la pecosa haciendo que esta soltara una risita cantarina, ella no olvidaba la angustia pasada.

Dos semanas atrás…

_-ya regresé- dijo la mujer de ojos negros ingresando a su choza_

_-ya bajo la fiebre- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- ahora solo esta durmiendo_

_-me da gusto- dijo la mujer con sinceridad- la noche esta cayendo te prestare algunas mantas para que descansen_

_-Ca…Candy- dijo el chico abriendo sus ojos color mar_

_-¡Terry!... al fin abriste los ojos- dijo la chiquilla con lagrimitas en los bordes de los ojos_

_-¿**quen tica?-**pregunto la mujer de ojos negros al recién despertado_

_-** kualli, tlazojkamati -**respondió el castaño sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres ahí presentes_

_-Terry pero tu…- dijo la pecosa sorprendida_

_-te dije que también estaba aprendiendo algo de náhuatl… pecosa- dijo el chico aun respirando agitado_

_-**quen motoca?**- pregunto nuevamente la mujer_

_-**ne notoca Terence- **contesto el muchacho nuevamente_

_-no me gusta… de ahora en adelante te llamaras **itzacuahutli i tleyotl- **dijo la mujer con una sonrisa_

_-mi nahuatl no es tan bueno… me podría decir que significa?- pregunto el aristócrata_

_-en tu idioma… es águila blanca con corazón de fuego- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa_

_-toma- dijo la mujer entregándole algunas mantas a la pecosa de ixtle y algodón_

_-me gusta- medio sonrió el castaño mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos por el cansancio_

_-gracias- dijo cubriendo al castaño con alguna de ellas_

_-que descansen- dijo la mujer dándoles la espalda_

_-perdón… ¿donde dormiré yo?- dijo la pecosa con algo de pena_

_-¿Cómo donde?, pues a lado de tu novio- ante eso los dos jóvenes se ponen completamente rojos haciendo que el castaño abriera los ojos nuevamente_

_-pero… pero no es decente yo… no podría_

_-bien, puedes dormir allá afuera, aquí no tengo mas espacio y me gusta dormir sola, así que tu decides, o te quedas en el petate de tu novio o duermes cobijada por el cielo nocturno… **ixquichca moztla**- dijo dándoles la espalda_

_- ixquichca moztla-contesto Terry para después mirar a Candy que seguía completamente roja- te prometo…comportarme- dijo el castaño- de todos modos, me siento débil no podría hacer nada – dijo con una sonrisa_

_-pero es que …-intento alegar la pecosa aun abochornada por la sugerencia de esa mujer_

_-soy un caballero candy, te juro que no te dañaría_

_-confío en ti Terry- dijo la chica mientras cubría al aristócrata y ella aun dudaba en si acostarse a un lado de el o hacerle caso a la mujer y dormir a la intemperie, el sonido de el coyote en la lejanía le dio como única opción, compartir el petate con el castaño_

_-buenas noches Terry- dijo la chica mientras tímidamente se acostaba a lado de el_

_**- ****kuali youaltin****notlasojtlalis**** - **dijo el aristócrata sonriendo_

_-sabes, me parece que perdí el tiempo enseñándote español, tienes facilidad para aprender idiomas_

_-no es eso pecosa… solo conozco muy pocas palabras_

_-descansa Terry… mañana ya será otro día- sin mas la pecosa se queda profundamente dormida habían sido demasiadas emociones para ella en tan poco tiempo_

De regreso a la actualidad…

-Candy- dijo el chico tras la joven que lavaba ropa en el río cercano junto a otras mujeres de la aldea

-Terry!, no deberías estar aquí

-por favor candy, ya estoy perfectamente

-aun así me preocupa, esa herida estuvo por infectarse y…- la chica no continua pues el castaño la toma por la cintura acercándola demasiado a el

-oye pecosa no te preocupes tanto por mi- dijo este con una sonrisa encantadora

-te..te… Terry- dijo ella completamente colorada por la cercanía, mientras el resto de las mujeres veían la escena con dulzura- por dios ¿Qué pretendes?- dijo ella intentando zafarse del abrazo- nos están mirando

-y que?, sabes que en la aldea piensan que estamos casados?- dijo el con un brillo especial en los ojos

-¿Qué?, pero si somos muy jóvenes para algo así!- se alarmo la pecosa

-no tanto aquí es muy común que niñas de 12 años estén casadas, incluso hay mujeres que a los 16 ya tienen dos o hasta tres hijos- se escucho la voz de Malinalitzin cerca de ellos

-¡malinalitzin!- las mujeres hacían la señal de besar la tierra frente a la mujer recién llegada

-vengan, tengo que hablar con ustedes- dijo la mujer dándoles la espalda mientras los dos jóvenes se miraban entre si, candy rápidamente dio la vuelta tomo la ropa que lavaba y la metió en una cesta de fibra de maguey que tenia para después seguir a la mujer, Terry al ver la cesta se la quita y le ayuda con ella, los dos recordaban el día en que se entrevistaron por primera vez con ella

Dos semanas atrás…

_El nuevo día había llegado, los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de aquel cuarto de adobe, candy fue la primera en abrir los ojos por ese impertinente rayo de sol que callo de lleno en su rostro, intento estirarse para ponerse de pie, pero algo, o mas bien alguien la tenia sujeta por la cintura, esa sensación la hizo despertar de golpe ¿Qué clase de almohada tenia?_

_-¡dios mío!- grito la pecosa en su interior, estaba recostada en el pecho del castaño y el la abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura, el calor en sus mejillas fue expandiéndose por todo su rostro_

_-cualli tonaltin- se dejo escuchar la voz de la mujer de cabellos negros al entrar a la choza- ustedes los hombres blancos si que duermen mucho, pero bueno supongo que con tan calida compañía cualquiera lo aria- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa descarada_

_-yo no…Terry despierta!- dijo la chica alarmada al ser descubierta en esa posición_

_-mmm, déjame dormir un poco mas pecosa, vuélvete a dormir- dijo adormilado_

_-arg!, Terrence!- grito desesperada_

_-esta bien ya, que manera de despertar a uno- dijo sentándose sobre el petate para enfocar su vista y ver a la mujer frente a ellos que los veía con burla y picardía- yo…- el chico se sonrojo notablemente_

_-saben, cualquiera diría que son una pareja de recién casados- la mujer se da media vuelta- ven Chalchihuitlyolotl, ayúdame a hacer el desayuno, después de eso tendrán que presentarse ante mi señora Coyoxauhqui_

_-si…-la rubia se pone de pie alisando un poco su ropa_

_-mmm primero ve a darte un baño, el agua en el temazcalli aun esta caliente, báñate, es mas llévate a tu novio y báñense los dos, deben estar presentables frente a nuestra Tlatoani-declaro la mujer_

_-¡bañarnos juntos!- dijo alarmada la pecosa_

_-si, así no desperdiciamos los vapores curativos- dijo de lo mas calmada la mujer_

_-pero… no- hablo Terry- no es correcto que ella y yo…- dijo el chico con las mejillas coloradas_

_-se me olvidaba que ustedes los blancos son pudorosos… bueno esta bien entonces vete a bañar tu sola chalchihuitlyolotl ya después vuelves a preparar el baño para tu novio_

_-¡no es mi novio!- dijo la pecosa aun sonrojada por todo_

_-si, bueno , como tu digas-después de eso la joven se baño, iztapapalotl le presto algunas ropas típicas de ella y unas sandalias de ixtle, le enseño a preparar el agua para baño temazcal diciéndole para que servían varias de la hierbas_

_-de verdad?- pregunto la pecosa entusiasmada mientras seleccionaba varias plantas_

_-si, aunque hay que tener cuidado con ellos, por ejemplo este es zapote blanco, su semilla y sus hojas sirven para llamar el sueño de los dioses-dijo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa_

_-el sueño de os dioses?- pregunto la pecosa con una cara de interrogación_

_-duerme al enfermo o herido pero también sirve para limpiar la carne comida por los dioses- dijo la mujer_

_-¿Cómo?- la pecosa no entendía muy bien lo que la mexica quería decirle_

_-bueno solo cuando los dioses no se han extasiado con su sabor_

_-¿Qué?- la chica seguía sin entender_

_-por ejemplo tu novio, sirve para limpiar su carne de la boca de los dioses_

_-ah, tu te refieres que sirve para quitar la infección- dijo la pecosa comenzando a entender_

_-supongo que así le llaman los hombres blancos… esta otra…- la mujer seguía explicándole a Candy el por que de las hiervas medicinales y sus funciones, poco después los tres estaban listos para presentarse ante la dirigente de la aldea- cuando estén frente a ella deban agachar la mirada, no deben hablarle con familiaridad, no la contra digan eso puede causarles la muerte inmediata, es una mujer con poca paciencia, no mal interpreten, no es mala, solo que tiene que ser dura para proteger la aldea, y debe cuidarse de los **pipiltzin** que no están nada conformes con que ella fuera la heredera al trono, ellos siempre quisieron elegir a un hombre pero… bueno no es común que una mujer dirija a los Mexicas- declaro la morena_

_-esta bien- dijo Terry dándose cuenta que la aristocracia inglesa y la mexica no era tan diferente, parecía que había un rey… reina en este caso y un parlamento, esos pipiltzin_

_-Terry tengo miedo- dijo la rubia mirándolo con angustia_

_-tranquila pecosa… todo va a estar bien_

_-gran señora Malinallitzin coyoxauhqui, hija directa de los grandes señores de Tenochtitlan, elegida de Tenoch, Yaocihuatl suprema de estas tierras, eh traído ante ti y los honorables pipiltzin a los extranjeros que dejaste a mi cuidado_

_-gracias itzapapalotlzin, ahora puedes retirarte- dijo la mujer sin inmutarse, era verdad que estando a solas las mujeres se tenían confianza y llevaban una amistad, pero frente a esos cuatro hombres no podían darse tanta libertad_

_-mas blancos venidos del otro lado del gran mar en nuestras tierras- dijo uno mirando con desprecio a los dos jóvenes_

_-esto solo puede ser una señal de destrucción- dijo otro en la lengua origen_

_-¿Por qué no has sacrificado a estos hombres Malinallitzin- dijo otro de ellos aun en nahuatl_

_-los dioses estarían muy complacidos de a fin ver sangre ofrecidos a ellos- complemento el ultimo de esos cuatro hombres_

_-en verdad les dijo, en verdad lo creo, en verdad los dioses han hablado conmigo, fue nuestro señor Quetzalcoatl quien prohibió los sacrificios humanos…_

_-nosotros estamos con nuestro señor **Huitzilopochtli, **nuestro señor guía nuestro guerrero_

_-baje la voz venerable anciano o tendré que enviarlo a usted a la piedra de sacrificio, estoy seguro que nuestro señor Huitzilopochtli estaría mas complacido con su sangre pura que con la de estos pintos- declaro la mujer frunciendo el seño y mirando de manera fría al anciano_

_-nada aria mas feliz a nuestro señor que ver derramada la sangre de nuestros enemigos_

_-¿Qué mal te han hecho pues estos dos blancos para que les llames enemigos?- dijo la mujer con furia al segundo hombre que la enfrentaba_

_-sus antepasados acabaron con nuestra gloria y acecinaron a su abuelo Cuauhtemoc- dijo poniéndose de pie_

_-pues si bien usted ¿me dice que debo sacrificarles, odiarles, mancillarles por los pecados de sus abuelos?- dijo la mujer mirando fríamente a el anciano_

_-llevan el pecado en la sangre- declaro el hombre mirando con desprecio a los dos jóvenes_

_-entonces bien daré por escrito que usted les siga en la piedra del sacrificio, pues lleva en sus venas la sangre de los señores de Azcapotzalco, lleva usted sangre de los tecpaneca quienes dañaron tan terriblemente a nuestro pueblo durante tantos años_

_-llevo mas sangre Mexica que tecpaneca- se defendió el hombre_

_-no importa… lleva el pecado en sus venas- dijo la mujer con ira_

_-entonces usted también debe llegar a la piedra del sacrificio, pues en sus venas lleva la sangre de ixtlixochitl, ultimo señor de Texcoco quien ayudo a los blancos a derrotar la sangre de su propio primo Moctezuma_

_-bien, yo les seguiré a la piedra de sacrificio pero después de llevar a toda la aldea a la piedra para de esta manera lavar los pecados de la gente, para así limpiar los pecados de la sangre que corre por nuestras venas, para limpiar los pecados de nuestros abuelos, tal vez así, desapareciendo los últimos rastros de lo que un día fue nuestra gloria, los dioses se sientan complacidos- grito ya iracunda la mujer_

_-no hablemos tan apresuradamente Coyoxauhtlitzin, calmémonos un poco, que no venimos a pelear sino a hablar con estos hombres blancos- dijo el mas sereno de los hombres ahí presentes-yo en mi posición de sumo sacerdote, me intriga la petición de los dioses, proteger a estos blancos que son descendientes de aquellos que nos devastaron- dijo el hombre mirando con lastima a los dos jóvenes que hasta ahora no habían entendido nada absolutamente, sabían que discutían por su causa por que unos hombres los miraban con ira, mientras que los otros con desprecio y hasta lastima como aquel hombre_

_-tiene razón, honorable Topiltzin, siempre tan conciliados como aquel que llevara su nombre en el pasado- dijo Mallinalli tomando asiento nuevamente y calmándose_

_-¿Cómo se llaman?- pregunto en español el hombre_

_-mi nombre es Chalchihuitlyolotl-dijo la pecosa usando el nombre que la morena le diera sorprendiendo a los pipiltzin_

_- y yo soy **itzacuahutli i tleyotl- **dijo e castaño siguiendo el ejemplo de la pecosa_

_-Coyoxauhquitzin, ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo furioso uno de los hombres_

_-como pueden ver queridos hermanos- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa arrogante- ellos mismos se han presentado- dijo la chiquilla- les queda alguna duda de que son los que los dioses han enviado para ser protegidos_

_-eso quiere decir…- dijo el sacerdote pálido_

_-confio en ti Topiltzin para guiar la aldea en mi ausencia, yo volveré pronto- dijo con una sonrisa- ahora mis queridos pipiltzin, déjenme hablar con ellos a solas, mas tarde estaré con ustedes para los preparativos para el retiro ceremonial-dicho esto los cuatro hombres salieron del lugar_

_-di…disculpa, Terry ya esta bien… y creo que lo mejor seria retirarnos_

_-su herida aun no esta bien, tendrán que quedarse por lo menos dos semanas mas_

_-no podemos estar tanto tiempo- dijo la pecosa, aquellos hombres en verdad le daban miedo y solo quería regresar a la hacienda lo mas pronto posible_

_-si la herida de tu hombre se infecta no será mi culpa- declaro molesta la mujer, con una fiereza que hizo que candy se ocultara tras el joven castaño_

_-honorable Coyoxauquitzin, lamentamos causar tantas molestias- dijo el chico usando el protocolo y respeto que usaba en el parlamento ingles- pero nuestros seres queridos deben estar preocupados por nuestra desaparición, partimos en una situación … muy poco común, deben estar pensando lo peor- declaro el castaño_

_-lo comprendo y lo entiendo- dijo la Tlatoani- pero su tonalli los trajo hasta aquí y no fue casualidad, nuestros dioses nos lo anunciaron, ustedes están aquí para cumplir con un tonalli, ustedes deben conocer de nosotros y nosotros de ustedes, en dos semanas mas partirán… y yo debo ir con ustedes- declaro la mujer- aprenderé del mundo exterior con ustedes_

_-¿partirá con nosotros?- pregunto el castaño sorprendido_

_-nunca eh dejado mi aldea- dijo la mujer de piel de bronce- eh existido para proteger a mi pueblo, fui educada para dar la vida por ellos de ser necesario, morir en el campo de batalla con tal de proteger la sangre que corre por nuestras venas-dijo seriamente- y para poder proteger a mi gente de lo que esta afuera debo conocerlo, o al menos eso es lo que los dioses pretenden que haga o quiero creer que esa es la razón por la que me envían… descansen… en unos días partiremos hasta entonces nos veremos de nuevo- con toda la arrogancia que despedía de su titulo la joven les da la espalda_

_-señora Coyoxahu…_

_-no digas nada Topiltzin, debo ir a purificarme, necesito pensar muchas cosas antes de partir_

De regreso a la actualidad

-el día llego, debemos partir- declaro la dama de piel bronceada

-Malinalitzin… no estoy muy seguro de que partas de la aldea, nuestra gente te necesita

-tranquilízate mi querido Topiltzin, estoy segura que aras una maravillosa tarea en mi ausencia

-daré mi vida de ser necesario- dijo el hombre con mucho respeto a la chiquilla

-se que lo aras mi querido amigo y casi padre, volveré con mas fuerza para protegerlos- sonrió la guerrera

-esperaremos tu regreso con ansias- después de eso el hombre le dio un fuerte abrazo a la chica- protéjanla por favor- dijo el hombre dirigiendo su mirada a los chicos tras ella

-no se preocupe- dijo el castaño sonriendo- devolveremos el favor que nos hicieron al protegernos y cuidarnos-dijo tomando la mano de la rubia a su lado

-gracias- sonrió el hombre con agrado a los extranjeros-algo me dice que nuestros destinos no se volverán a cruzar hasta el día en que los dioses decidan que nos reunamos de nuevo en sus dominios, ya sea con su dios o con los nuestros

-adiós anciano Topiltzin- sonrió la pecosa

-adiós… y tenga por seguro que nos veremos antes, el día que su señora decida regresar yo estaré aquí para escoltarla-agrego el castaño con solemnidad

-se la confío joven guerrero- sin mas los tres chicos partieron a un tonalli incierto

**huepilli : **tipo de ropa usada en la época prehispánica

**ixtle: **tipo de fibra sacada del maguey usada para hacer diferentes tipos de textiles, ropa, servilletas etc.

**solin**: codorniz

**Chiltipin: **tipo de chile usado para diferentes guisos

**itzacuahutli i tleyotl: **águila blanca de corazón de fuego

**ken tica?: **¿Cómo estas?

**kualli, tlazojkamati : **bien gracias

**quen motoca?: **como te llamas

**ne notoca : **me llamo…

**ixquichca moztla: **buenos dias

**kuali youaltin****notlasojtlalis**** : **buenas noches mi amor

**pipiltzin** : conjunto de sabios que encabezaban las reuniones reales en los antiguos

**Huitzilopochtli** : dios de la guerra mexica, guia de los antiguos aztecas, que ordeno la migración de Aztlan hasta el valle de Mexico mejor conocido como Tenochtitlan, que se convertiria en la metropoli y fortaleza del imperio Mexica

Perdón por la tardanza pero en verdad que me esta costando trabajo esta historia XD espero les agrade este capitulo matta ne!


End file.
